between shinigamis and humans
by misao girl
Summary: cross over Gw et yami no matsuei. Heero est capturé par OZ et s'en sort avec bcp de séquelles... chapitre 8&9 up pour m'excuser du retard , fic terminée
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de yami no matsuei ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre** : cross over Gw et yami no matsuei   
yaoi, un peu U.A (forcément vu que c'est deux séries assez différentes^^), triste (un peu vous sauvez pas-__-) et c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
**Couple :** surprise^^niark!!(non c'est parce que c'est pas encore sur^^ mais y'en aura^^01&02 certainement!!)  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et [...] pour les interventions débiles de la fanfikeuse et *...* pour les pensées des persos^^****

  
  
BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS

_Introduction à Yami no matsuei :_  
  
_1_Définitions_ :   
  
_Juo-cho ou le royaume des morts_ : véritable administration organisée en plusieurs départements(10 bureaux), chaque division est composée de shinigamis (ou dieux de la mort) responsables du sort des morts.   
  
_Enma-cho _: Le service des assignations, une des divisions du Juo-cho.   
  
_2_Personnages_ : (pour l'instant juste les personnages présents dans cette partie)  
  
_Asato Tsuzuki_ : 26 ans d'apparence mais 96 en réalité, yeux améthystes et cheveux châtains et toujours habillé avec un costard de couleur sombre qui lui va vraiment très bien^^ Il met aussi un imperméable quand il sort.  
Tsuzuki est un homme sympathique, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et friand de sucreries et toutes autres choses sucrées. Sous son air insouciant se cache un adversaire redoutable qu'il ne vaut mieux pas sous-estimer et il dissimule un caché troublant. Bien qu'il soit shinigami il n'aime pas prendre la vie des humains, une contradiction qui ne facilite pas sa vie de shinigami.  
  
_Kurosaki Hisoka _: jeune homme de 16 ans, yeux verts, cheveux blonds, dans un premier temps les circonstances de sa mort son "floues" mais la vérité apparaîtra bientôt. C'est un jeune homme sérieux et très doué mais avec un sale caractère et il a beaucoup de mal à se retrouver avec les autres(il est antisocial)ce qui s'explique également par son don(l'empathie). Il appartient à une famille très ancienne et maîtrise certains arts comme le kendo, tirs à l'arc...  
  
_Kazutaka Muraki_ : le vilain pas beau de l'histoire enfin pas beau tout est relatif parce qu'il est très séduisant^^ Alors cheveux blancs, yeux... euh deux yeux différents... assez compliqués à décrire...  
Côté caractère : il a une psychologie très complexe, c'est un perso difficile à cerner. Il est passionné par les poupées et marionnettes... oui c'est bizarre... c'est dû à son passé... Ses rapports avec Tsuzuki sont très ambigus... Quand à ses rapports avec Hisoka... vous le saurez plus loin dans la fic...  
  
_3_l'histoire_ : Tsuzuki et son partenaire Hisoka vont lutter contre la folie meurtrière du Dr Muraki. Combats, invocations et tortures psychologiques en tout genre en perspective.  
(Résumé du manga publié dans le magazine Magnolia, édition tonkam)  
  
********************  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
*Je le savais, je la sentais mal cette mission mais alors très mal. J'aurais du l'empêcher d'y aller... mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Ces salauds d'ozzies nous ont brisés notre soldat parfait... Je pensais pourtant que Treize avait plus d'honneur que cela et Zechs pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu... après tout Heero est son ennemi personnel, non ?! Quatre dit que Treize et Zechs n'étaient pas au courant sinon ils n'auraient pas laissé une telle chose se produire. Mais je trouve ça bizarre que ce genre de choses se produise dans leurs bases sous leurs nez et qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Quatre essaye de me persuader mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à cette idée... Mais après tout ça ne m'étonne pas que Quatre prenne leur défense, il a toujours été comme ça, toujours à croire que tout être humain a ses qualités... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Wufei prenne la défense de Treize, il clame haut et fort que son ennemi personnel est quelqu'un d'honneur qui n'aurait pas laissé passer une telle chose... Ouais bah les faits sont là...  
Heero était prisonnier d'Oz depuis deux semaines et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle alors nous sommes allés à son secours bravant l'interdiction des profs qui s'y étaient opposés ne voulant pas sacrifier d'autres pilotes et de toute façon ils savaient que mon Hee-chan ne dirait rien... Ces salauds étaient prêts à le laisser crever ! Mais jamais je n'aurais laissé mon Hee-chan mourir ! Il a consacré toute sa vie à sauver les colonies et c'est ainsi qu'on le remercie, en le laissant crever comme un chien ! Jamais une telle horreur se produira tant que je serais vivant ! Nous avons donc récupérer Hee-chan mais avec beaucoup de difficultés, nous avons tous étaient plus ou moins blessés et les dégâts sur nos gundams ont été considérables mais nous nous y étions préparés, nous savions que cette mission allait être éprouvante voire suicidaire mais nous tenions tous à récupérer notre compagnon même si c'était pour récupérer son corps, Heero le méritait amplement. Nous sommes sortis miraculeusement vivants de cette mission... mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard... certes Heero n'est pas mort enfin pas physiquement du moins car il est mort de l'intérieur... il n'a plus aucune volonté de vivre... Il n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide de tous sentiments...   
Depuis qu'il est rentré il y a 5 jours, il ne mange rien, il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas. Il n'est pas mort mais il en a tous les symptômes... Je reste près de lui depuis le jour de son sauvetage, je lui parle, essaye de le faire manger sans succès... Sally a même du le nourrir par intraveineuse... Je le lave, l'habille... Il n'est plus capable de rien faire... C'est d'autant plus dure pour moi de le voir dans cet état car il me fuit... il a peur dès que je le touche mais c'est normal vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait... mais j'ai tellement mal quand il me fuit, quand il tremble dans mes bras alors que je cherche à le consoler, à lui montrer que je suis là... Il fait d'horribles cauchemars toutes les nuits... pendant lesquelles il revit cette horreur ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... il ne peut rester ainsi... Je pleure toutes les nuits quand il est endormi... je ne veux pas lui montrer que moi aussi je souffre énormément... que moi aussi je ne peux surmonter cette épreuve... je veux pouvoir l'aider... lui montrer qu'il peut compter sur moi, qu'il peut m'en parler... Mais je me fais des illusions, je sais que je ne suis pas capable de l'aider car je n'arrive pas à admettre qu'une telle chose lui soit arrivée... je le pensais invincible... et là maintenant que je le vois si faible... j'ai envie de pleurer... pleurer car je n'ai su le protéger... pleurer car je me suis reposé sur lui, je lui ai laissé tout le travail... Nous comptions tous trop sur lui et c'est cela qui l'a détruit...  
  
*************  
  
_Mr Konoé était une nouvelle fois en train de s'époumoner furieux après Tsuzuki qui de nouveau était arrivé en retard car il s'était arrêté à un café pour prendre de magnifiques sucreries et comme d'habitude il se goinfrait à en oublier l'heure et le pauvre Hisoka devait supporter la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur. Tsuzuki jouait une nouvelle fois les innocentes victimes trouvant des excuses bidons sur une certaine nourriture ensorcelée à laquelle il ne pouvait résister..._ [euh mais qu'est-ce que j'écris moi ?! Quoique moi et ma fascination pour le coca et le chocolat... ça expliquerait tout^^]. _Une fois les remontrances habituelles terminées, Tsuzuki prit connaissance de la mission et Hisoka et lui se mirent en route.   
_  
-Cette mission est vraiment étrange _dit Hisoka en regardant son aîné se goinfrer de sucreries comme d'habitude. Tsuzuki se retourna vers le jeune homme de 16 ans et devant son air soucieux décida de détendre l'atmosphère._  
  
-Bah c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on nous confie des affaires spéciales _fit-il avec un air je-m'en-foutiste en haussant les épaules.  
_  
-Hn mais là il n'est pas mort. _Hisoka le défia du regard, il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.  
_  
-Il l'est mais pas physiquement.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible.  
  
-Je peux t'assurer que non à force de ne plus avoir envie de vivre, d'être mort de l'intérieur... tu meures vraiment... son corps est résistant c'est pour ça qu'il est encore en vie mais il va bientôt mourir... nous ne faisons que lui éviter plus de souffrance.  
  
-Hn. *Il a raison après tout je suis bien placé pour le savoir... je sais à quel point la psychologie peut influencer le physique après tout ce que Muraki m'a fait subir... J'ai tellement eu envie de me venger de lui que je suis devenu shinigami même si au début je ne connaissais pas la raison de ma mort. Cette envie de vengeance était inscrite au plus profond de mon âme...*  
  
_  
Tsuzuki reprit tout son sérieux et commença à discuter de la mission._  
  
-Heero Yui, 16 ans, bien que son corps reste en vie sûrement dû à un conditionnement depuis son plus jeune âge, son esprit est déjà mort d'où la présence de son nom dans le registre. C'est toujours triste quand quelqu'un d'aussi jeune voit sa vie prendre ce tournant mais c'est la spécialité de notre bureau de traiter ce genre d'affaire et c'est grâce à cela que nous conservons la stabilité du Juo-cho d'où l'importance du service des assignations de l'enma-cho.  
  
-Nous devons donc être intransigeants pour conserver l'équilibre de l'autre monde.  
  
-Nous sommes des shinigamis et devons agir en tant que tel _dit Tsuzuki en contemplant le ciel, ses yeux emplis d'une certaine tristesse. Hisoka se mit à regarder son partenaire, le vent secouait ses cheveux cachant ainsi en partie ses beaux yeux améthystes tandis que son imperméable noir se soulevaient au grès du vent. L'adolescent n'aimait pas voir son aîné triste mais il devait avouer que cet air le rendait irrésistible.  
  
_  
*************  
  
-Quatre, il faut absolument aider Heero, dis-moi que tu perçois ses émotions.  
  
-Je suis désolé Duo mais je ne perçois rien, Heero est vide de l'intérieur, il ne ressent plus rien et tu le sais... il suffit de voir son regard vide de toutes étincelles de vie.  
  
-Mais on ne va pas le laisser s'auto-détruire comme ça !  
  
-Duo je ne crains qu'à ce stade nous ne puissions rien faire.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça ! Foi de shinigami je le sauverais.  
  
-Duo ce n'est pas une bonne idée de révéler ta véritable identité.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Après tout tu le sais toi.  
  
-J'ai eu du mal à me faire à cette idée, je l'ai même repoussé au début en croyant que mon empathie déraillait.  
  
-Mais tu as fini par accepter.  
  
-Je perçois des choses étranges grâce à mon empathie alors je me suis habitué. Les choses surnaturelles ne m'étonnent plus mais ce n'est pas le cas de nos compagnons.  
  
-Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour sauver Heero, je n'hésiterais à utiliser des incantations et lui montrer ma vraie nature même s'il me fuit après.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Duo. Si jamais tu révèles ta véritable identité, tu seras obligé de retourner au Juo-cho.  
  
-ça m'est égal, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice.  
  
-Duo on t'a donné une occasion inestimable de refaire ta vie, ne fais pas cette erreur.  
  
-Je veux sauver Heero.  
  
-Je le veux aussi mais pas à ce prix. Tu ne le verras plus si tu fais ça, tu ne verras plus aucun de nous.  
  
-J'en suis conscient mais je ne veux pas qu'Heero meurt, ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens.  
  
-Elle n'aura de toute façon plus aucun sens si tu es loin de lui.  
  
-En clair le sacrifice est inévitable.  
  
-Je le crains aussi.  
  
**A SUIVRE   
  
Note : **j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que je vais réussir à vous convertir à Yami no matsuei^^ Pour celles ou ceux qui voudraient des infos supplémentaires je suis à votre disposition dans la mesure du possible^^Si je ne peux pas répondre je vous redirigerez vers quelqu'un qui le pourra^^[là je sens que y'a deux fanfikeuses qui flippent^^].Voilà gros bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre j'espère^^  
P.S : le titre fait référence à une chanson de papa roach, "between angels and insects", un groupe que je vous conseille vivement.  



	2. between shinigamis and humans 2

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de yami no matsuei ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre** : cross over Gw et yami no matsuei   
          yaoi, un peu U.A (forcément vu que c'est deux séries assez différentes^^), triste (un peu vous sauvez pas-__-) et c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
**Couple :** surprise^^niark!!(non c'est parce que c'est pas encore sur^^ mais y'en aura^^01&02 certainement!!)  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et [...] pour les interventions débiles de la fanfikeuse et *...* pour les pensées des persos^^****

  
****

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Kaory : merci pour ta review^^J'espère que la suite te plaira   
  
**Onna Heera **: Vi Hee-chan est mon chouchou et vi je l'aime^^Mais bon ça devrait bien finir pour lui^^bisous^^  
  
**Yaonne-san **: Intéressant ton dialogue pour la review^^Voilà la suite, j'ai pas mis trop longtemps^^  
  
**Cltho **: Voilà voilà la suite^^J'ai pas mis trop longtemps, ne ? Quand à Heero... Tu verras^^  
  
**Yami-rose **: Ravie que tu aimes alors que tu ne connais pas yami no matsuei^^J'espère t'avoir donné l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce merveilleux manga^^Quand à Heero... Tu verras^^  
  
**Kuroneko** : Merci pour tes compliments^^Vi on a droit à plein de beaux-gosses avec ce cross over^^  
**  
Sugarhighsquirrel69** : Contente que ça te plaise alors que tu ne connais pas Yami no matsuei^^Surtout n'hésites pas à te procurer ce merveilleux manga^^Voilà me suis dépêcher pour la suite^^  
  
**Yuna Chan 02** : Merci pour ta review^^J'espère que ce 2ème chapitre ne te décevra pas  
  
****

_Introduction à Yami no matsuei :_  
**  
_1_Définitions_ : **  
  
_Juo-cho ou le royaume des morts_ : véritable administration organisée en plusieurs départements (10 bureaux), chaque division est composée de shinigamis (ou dieux de la mort) responsables du sort des morts.   
  
_Enma-cho _: Le service des assignations, une des divisions du Juo-cho.   
  
**_2_Personnages_ :** (pour l'instant juste les personnages présents dans cette partie)  
  
_Asato Tsuzuki_ : 26 ans d'apparence mais 96 en réalité, yeux améthystes et cheveux châtains et toujours habillé avec un costard de couleur sombre qui lui va vraiment très bien^^ Il met aussi un imperméable quand il sort.  
  Tsuzuki est un homme sympathique, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et friand de sucreries et toutes autres choses sucrées. Sous son air insouciant se cache un adversaire redoutable qu'il ne vaut mieux pas sous-estimer et il dissimule un caché troublant. Bien qu'il soit shinigami il n'aime pas prendre la vie des humains, une contradiction qui ne facilite pas sa vie de shinigami.  
  
_Kurosaki Hisoka _: jeune homme de 16 ans, yeux verts, cheveux blonds, dans un premier temps les circonstances de sa mort son "floues" mais la vérité apparaîtra bientôt. C'est un jeune homme sérieux et très doué mais avec un sale caractère et il a beaucoup de mal à se retrouver avec les autres (il est antisocial) ce qui s'explique également par son don(l'empathie). Il appartient à une famille très ancienne et maîtrise certains arts comme le kendo, tirs à l'arc...  
  
_Kazutaka Muraki_ : le vilain pas beau de l'histoire enfin pas beau tout est relatif parce qu'il est très séduisant^^ Alors cheveux blancs, yeux... euh deux yeux différents... assez compliqués à décrire...  
Côté caractère : il a une psychologie très complexe, c'est un perso difficile à cerner. Il est passionné par les poupées et marionnettes... oui c'est bizarre... c'est dû à son passé... Ses rapports avec Tsuzuki sont très ambigus... Quand à ses rapports avec Hisoka... vous le saurez plus loin dans la fic...  
  
**_3_l'histoire_ : **Tsuzuki et son partenaire Hisoka vont lutter contre la folie meurtrière du Dr Muraki. Combats, invocations et tortures psychologiques en tout genre en perspective.  
(Résumé du manga publié dans le magazine Magnolia, édition tonkam)  
****

  
  
BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 2  


  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
Je monte les escaliers afin de me diriger vers la chambre de mon japonais. Je toque à la porte... Aucune réponse mais je m'y attendais...  
J'entre et me retrouve dans une pièce sombre, je distingue les contours d'Heero uniquement grâce à mes yeux améthystes habitués aux ténèbres. J'ouvre un peu la fenêtre permettant à quelques rayons de soleil éclatant du mois d'Août de filtrer à travers les volets. D'habitude j'aime contempler mon Hee-chan à la lueur du soleil qui fait ressortir sa peau halée mais là le soleil m'offre un spectacle navrant... Les joues d'Heero sont creuse et ses yeux... On dirait un drogué en manque avec ses yeux-là... Il est squelettique... Son corps n'a plus rien à voir avec celui du soldat parfait, il n'a plus sa musculature parfaite et surtout il n'a plus ses yeux si froid, si déterminés, si fougueux.  
  
-Heero regarde moi.  
  
Aucune réaction.   
  
_Le natté soupira, ça aussi il l'avait prévu. Le japonais était devenu bien trop prévisible à son goût alors qu'avant il ne cessait d'étonner l'américain passant d'une expression rude à une expression bienveillante, lui souriant à de rares occasions. Le japonais avait enfin réussi à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, à refaire confiance aux gens qui l'entouraient du moins ceux qui étaient le plus souvent avec lui c'est-à-dire les autres pilotes. Mais ce séjour chez Oz avait tout changé... _  
  
Ils l'ont détruit, lui ont volé ses espoirs en un monde meilleur, lui ont volé son sourire qu'il venait de redécouvrir et ils lui ont volé son innocence... Comment ont-ils pu faire une chose aussi cruelle alors qu'Heero n'est qu'un enfant qui apprend à vivre ? Ce sont des monstres... Ils me le payeront, Shinigami va s'occuper d'eux. Mais pour l'instant, l'important est de faire réagir Heero.   
  
-Heero.  
  
Bah tiens aucune réponse comme si je ne m'y attendais pas !_ pensa Duo ironiquement._  
  
_Le natté se dirigea vers le lit et ôta les couvertures enroulées autour du japonais le faisant tomber par la même occasion mais aucune réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis, pas un mouvement, pas un cri, pas une réaction violente... Rien du tout. Si l'américain avait osé faire un tel geste avant, il se serait retrouvé avec un flingue entre les deux yeux et aurait entendu un magistral "omae o korosu". Mais là rien... Et le natté aurait préféré le flingue plutôt que cette léthargie... Mais il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, loin de là, ceux qui le connaissaient pouvait témoigner du caractère obstiné du shinigami. Il ne baisse jamais les bras que ce soit pour aider quelqu'un ou pour anéantir un ennemi. Alors il n'allait pas laisser l'homme qu'il aime foutre sa vie en l'air ! Duo serra les poings de rage, Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et restait assis au sol le regard vide... Cette vision attrista l'américain au plus haut point et le persuada dans son but de réveiller le japonais à tout prix, par n'importe quel moyen...  Il empoigna le japonais par le col et le plaqua contre le mur mais n'eut droit à aucune considération de la part de son compagnon, il le fit descendre un peu de façon à ce que les pieds du japonais puissent toucher le sol, ce n'était pas le moment de tuer son coéquipier lors d'une crise de colère. Il maintenait toujours fermement le japonais par le col de sa blouse.  
_  
  
-Tu vas te décider à réagir merde !!! J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça !! Putain de merde tu vois pas que tu vas finir par crever !! On est là pour t'aider alors secoue toi un peu ! Merde t'es pas le premier à être violé sur cette terre ! Tu es le soldat parfait, tu peux te relever!! Tu dois te relever !!! Où est passé ton courage, ta fougue ? Où est passé ton idéal ?! Alors tu laisses Oz gagner ?! Tu les laisses te briser ?! Je t'ai connu plus courageux, plus téméraire !!! Où est passé le Heero que j'aime ?!   
_Duo put voir une étincelle s'allumer dans le regard cobalt mais qui redevint aussitôt aussi terne qu'avant. Duo, qui à l'instant d'avant avait frôlé le nirvana par cette simple étincelle qui se lisait dans ce regard perdu, avait cru mourir de frustration en revoyant ce regard redevenir transparent.   
_  
  
J'ai bien crû que cette fois j'allais le faire réagir... Mais il ne m'a offert qu'un fugace instant de bonheur. Alors il suffisait de lui dire... Si je lui avait dit, nous aurions éviter ça... J'aurais pu être sa raison de vivre, le sauver de ses ténèbres si seulement j'avais eu le courage de lui avouer mon amour. Ma lâcheté l'a condamné...  
  
_L'américain lâcha le japonais qui tomba aussitôt à terre, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus depuis longtemps. Duo prit le japonais dans ses bras et le posa délicatement dans son lit puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres violacées. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux._  
  
-Je n'abandonnerais pas Hee-chan. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas souffla t-il à son oreille.  
  
-Merci.  
  
_Duo s'étonna il avait juré entendre un merci à peine audible sortir de la bouche du japonais. Il regarda ce dernier dans les yeux et pu voir une unique larme coulait le long de ses joues. Il nettoya cette larme et fit un magnifique sourire à Heero avant de sortir. Il descendit et se retrouva face à Quatre qui le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux ayant senti l'étincelle de vie qui s'était éveillée chez Heero. Le shinigami lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa près de lui sur le canapé en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui se mit à lui caresser tendrement ses cheveux. _  
  
-On réussira à le sauver Duo, tu as su lui redonner envie de vivre même si elle est infime.  
  
-Oui mais maintenant le problème c'est son corps. Il ne s'alimente plus depuis longtemps, ses muscles sont atrophiés... Son corps est habitué à survivre mais là il a pratiquement atteint ses limites.  
  
-Oui mais tu viens de réussir le plus dur en le faisant revenir parmi nous.  
  
-Rien ne nous garantit qu'il restera conscient. Ce n'est pas tout de vouloir guérir, il faut le pouvoir. De plus rien ne nous indique qu'il gardera cette étincelle.  
  
-...   
  
_Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis, chacun plongé dans ses pensées._  
  
********************  
  
_Tsuzuki et Hisoka se trouvaient sur terre depuis une bonne heure mais au lieu de se préparer à accomplir la mission, Tsuzuki avait réussi à convaincre Hisoka de rentrer dans un bon petit café où prônait de magnifiques pâtisseries, certaines avec de la chantilly, d'autres recouvertes de sucre glace_ [ah faim^^], _il y avait également des desserts glacés et des bonbons de toute sorte, c'était donc selon les propres mots de Tsuzuki "le paradis". Hisoka, agacé d'essayer de remettre Tsuzuki sur le droit chemin c'est-à-dire de s'occuper de la mission alors que celui-ci lui faisait une tonne de chibi eyes et affirmait qu'il allait mourir s'il ne mangeait pas, décida d'obtempérer et laissa son coéquipier rentrer dans ce café mais tout en l'accompagnant pour être sur que ce dernier n'allait pas y rester une éternité. Le jeune homme regardait Tsuzuki se goinfrer se demandant comment il emmagasinait toute cette nourriture dans son estomac. Mais la question qui le turlupinait le plus était comment son coéquipier arrivait à manger toutes ses sucreries mais également à parler en même temps. Comme toujours Tsuzuki avait plein de crème sur le visage, d'habitude Tatsumi le nettoyait, d'ailleurs cela avait beaucoup surpris le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à voir un geste si tendre de la part de leur supérieur. Il avait ressenti à ce moment-là un sentiment désagréable l'envahir... La jalousie, il était jaloux de voir Tastumi si proche de tsuzuki et surtout il aurait voulu être à la place de Tatsumi. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il tenait beaucoup à Tsuzuki... A vrai dire il tenait trop à lui et cela le dérangeait car Muraki ne se gênait pas pour exploiter ce point faible draguant ouvertement Tsuzuki et attirant Hisoka dans ses pièges en se servant du brun comme appât. Hisoka tentait donc, en vain, d'oublier ses sentiments envers le brun aux yeux améthystes. Tsuzuki le surprenait toujours et cela le rendait irrésistible... Il avait de nombreuses facettes toutes les plus imprévisibles les unes que les autres et surtout il y avait ce mystère qui l'entourait... Ce mystère qu'Hisoka tentait désespérément de percer avec l'aide de son empathie mais qui malheureusement restait entier. Le jeune homme soupira et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tsuzuki.  
_  
  
-Bah y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?   
  
_Hisoka regarda son coéquipier qui avait réussi à lui parler entre deux bouchées de bûche glacée. Il se leva suivi des yeux par un Tsuzuki intrigué. Il prit une serviette sur la table et se dirigea vers Tsuzuki qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Il essuya doucement le coin des lèvres du brun avant de lui dire : _  
  
-Baka.  
  
_Tsuzuki fut surpris du geste pour le moins inhabituel du blond mais il se reprit et lui dédia un joli sourire sincère.  
_  
-Arigatou.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Hisoka reprit sa place à table et regarda dehors pour éviter de croiser le regard améthyste qui le hantait si souvent, particulièrement dans ses rêves. Il avait sa tête appuyée sur sa main et arborer sa moue habituelle de celui qui s'ennuie. _[Ah _k_awaiiiiiiiii] _Tsuzuki le regarda en souriant, il adorait voir le jeune homme ainsi, il était absolument irrésistible. Tsuzuki était heureux de voir que le blond s'était habitué à sa présence et le laissait l'approcher, cela le toucher énormément. Tsuzuki eut la bonté de se dépêcher de finir de manger car il avait tout de même une mission à accomplir bien sûr il n'oublia pas d'emporter quelques autres gâteaux avec lui pour les finir tranquillement dans son appartement. Hisoka et lui se mirent donc en route tout en admirant le beau paysage qui s'offrait à eux dans cette ville illuminée par le soleil et la joie des passants. Beaucoup d'enfants jouaient profitant de l'agréable soleil qui régnait en cette journée d'été, Hisoka les regardait avec envie, lui n'avait jamais eu cette chance, son regard se fit extrêmement triste au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à son passé. Tsuzuki le remarqua et mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta violemment mais se calma aussitôt en voyant l'air désolé et attristé de son compagnon. Tsuzuki comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait le blond entouré de tous ces gens heureux alors qu'eux n'avaient jamais connu ça, le blond étant séquestré par sa famille à cause de son don d'empathie tandis que le brun était rejeté par tous à cause de ses yeux améthystes qui faisaient penser à des yeux de démons. Hisoka sentait le malaise de son coéquipier en plus du sien et cela l'affaiblissait énormément. Tsuzuki remarquant son teint pâle décida d'agir._  
  
-Hisoka nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, nous avons perdu assez de temps.  
  
-A qui la faute ?  
  
_Tsuzuki sourit, le fait que le blond lui fasse des reproches étaient une bonne chose. Les deux shinigamis se mirent donc à marcher plus vite ne prêtant plus attention au paysage. D'ici peu, ils seraient près de leur proie et pourraient oublier ce passage sur terre une fois la mission terminée._  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  



	3. between shinigamis and humans 3

****

Auteur : Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de yami no matsuei ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre** : cross over Gw et yami no matsuei   
             yaoi, un peu U.A (forcément vu que c'est deux séries assez différentes^^), triste (un peu vous sauvez pas-__-) et c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
**Couple :** surprise^^niark!!(non c'est parce que c'est pas encore sur^^ mais y'en aura^^01&02 certainement!!)  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et [...] pour les interventions débiles de la fanfikeuse et *...* pour les pensées des persos^^  
  
**Réponse aux reviews **:   
**Kaory : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Contente que tu aimes la relation Hisoka et Tsuzuki.  
  
**Lu** : Merci pour tes compliments^^Quand à Hee-chan tu verras^^  
  
**Poufette** : kikou^^vi j'ai fait réagir Hee-chan!!J'ai été gentille(moins sadique que d'habitude en tout cas)Et c'est mon Hee-chan !! Bisous^^  
  
**Kuroneko** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait beaucoup rire^^Aller chantons à l'unisson... call my name and save me one more time..^^Si ça va être une death... tu verras^^  
  
**Yaonne-san** : ah là là va falloir calmer tes chéris parce que si Hee-chan continue à me parler comme ça je sens qu'une deathfic va pointer le bout de son nez^^  
  
_Introduction à Yami no matsuei :_  
**  
**_1_Définitions_ :   
  
_Juo-cho ou le royaume des morts_ : véritable administration organisée en plusieurs départements (10 bureaux), chaque division est composée de shinigamis (ou dieux de la mort) responsables du sort des morts.   
  
_Enma-cho _: Le service des assignations, une des divisions du Juo-cho.   
  
**_2_Personnages_ :** (pour l'instant juste les personnages présents dans cette partie)  
  
_Asato Tsuzuki_ : 26 ans d'apparence mais 96 en réalité, yeux améthystes et cheveux châtains et toujours habillé avec un costard de couleur sombre qui lui va vraiment très bien^^ Il met aussi un imperméable quand il sort.  
  Tsuzuki est un homme sympathique, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et friand de sucreries et toutes autres choses sucrées. Sous son air insouciant se cache un adversaire redoutable qu'il ne vaut mieux pas sous-estimer et il dissimule un caché troublant. Bien qu'il soit shinigami il n'aime pas prendre la vie des humains, une contradiction qui ne facilite pas sa vie de shinigami.  
  
_Kurosaki Hisoka _: jeune homme de 16 ans, yeux verts, cheveux blonds, dans un premier temps les circonstances de sa mort son "floues" mais la vérité apparaîtra bientôt. C'est un jeune homme sérieux et très doué mais avec un sale caractère et il a beaucoup de mal à se retrouver avec les autres (il est antisocial) ce qui s'explique également par son don(l'empathie). Il appartient à une famille très ancienne et maîtrise certains arts comme le kendo, tirs à l'arc...  
  
_Seiichirou Tatsumi_ : Beaucoup de choses restent inconnues sur lui(pas de mention de son âge, ni de sa mort...). Deuxième membre le plus important de l'enma-cho(après le chef Konoé), il est donc supérieur hiérarchiquement à Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Il est très strict question budget, l'argent est très important à ses yeux(c'est vraisemblablement lié à son passé.) C'est surtout lui qui s'occupe des missions, distribue les rôles... D'apparence froide, il n'en reste pas moins un personnage très attachant. Il garde toujours son calme malgré les bévues de Tsuzuki (qui d'ailleurs sait le faire plier^^). Il a une relation très particulière avec Tsuzuki, il le surveille, le protège... Mais leur relation est assez ambigue^^Il a été le partenaire de Tsuzuki mais se sépare de lui jugeant qu'il ne peut l'aider(psychologiquement) et se sent coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui alors quand Hisoka arrive, il explique au jeune homme qu'il est le partenaire parfait pour Tsuzuki.  
  
_Kazutaka Muraki_ : le vilain pas beau de l'histoire enfin pas beau tout est relatif parce qu'il est très séduisant^^ Alors cheveux blancs, yeux... euh deux yeux différents... assez compliqués à décrire...  
Côté caractère : il a une psychologie très complexe, c'est un perso difficile à cerner. Il est passionné par les poupées et marionnettes... oui c'est bizarre... c'est dû à son passé... Ses rapports avec Tsuzuki sont très ambigus... Quand à ses rapports avec Hisoka... vous le saurez plus loin dans la fic...  
  
**_3_l'histoire_ : **Tsuzuki et son partenaire Hisoka vont lutter contre la folie meurtrière du Dr Muraki. Combats, invocations et tortures psychologiques en tout genre en perspective.  
(Résumé du manga publié dans le magazine Magnolia, édition tonkam)  
  
**  
**

  
  
BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 3  


  
  
_Duo et Quatre s'étaient endormis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Trowa et Wufei en rentrant de mission. Ils ne préférèrent pas les réveiller car cela faisait bien longtemps que les deux pilotes n'avaient pas dormis aussi bien, trop inquiets pour Heero. Trowa déposa une couverture sur eux pour les protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne car bien qu'ils étaient en été les nuits étaient plutôt froides. Le chinois et lui allèrent ensuite dormir épuisés par leurs missions.  
_  
****************  
  
_Les deux shinigamis se trouvaient dans un hôtel miteux pour récupérer un peu de leur voyage mais aussi et surtout parce que Tsuzuki avait obligé le blond à se reposer, ce dernier ayant eu un malaise à cause de la foule. Hisoka avait affirmé à son coéquipier qu'il allait bien et que c'était normal n'étant pas habitué à se retrouver ainsi parmi tant de gens. Mais le brun avait insisté pour se reposer, il avait donc prit contact avec Tatsumi pour que ce dernier prévoit un budget en conséquence. Tatsumi très mécontent de cette dépense inutile s'était alors vengé  en leur réservant une chambre dans un hôtel plus que miteux où le lit semblait fait de paille et il n'y avait ni télévision ni quoique ce soit d'ailleurs à part le pseudo-lit et une vieille commode bancale. Hisoka tentait donc tant bien que mal de se reposer sur le lit vraiment mais alors vraiment inconfortable qui lui arrachait des soupirs de mécontentement et une forte envie de vengeance envers Tatsumi mais surtout envers son coéquipier qui l'avait obligé à faire une pose dont il aurait pu se passer !   
_  
  
**POV D'HISOKA **  
  
Quand cessera t-il de me considérer quand un enfant ? Je pensais pourtant avoir prouvé ma valeur... Mais il continue de me surprotéger ! Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Après tout c'est normal qu'il me considère comme un gamin car j'en ai l'apparence... Cette apparence d'un adolescent de 16 ans qui ne cesse de me tourmenter... Cette apparence que je vais garder pour l'éternité... J'ai pourtant passé tant d'épreuves avec Tsuzuki mais son regard n'a pas changé, toujours le même qu'à notre première rencontre. Il me voit comme un gamin, un gamin obstiné avec lequel il est impossible de parler... Il est à semi-allongé sur le sol près de la fenêtre et contemple le soleil qui se couche, les rayons du soleil couchant se reflètent dans ses beaux yeux améthystes et sur son visage. Il est irrésistible... Je m'assoie sur le lit et il tourne la tête vers moi.  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
  
-Ne reste pas parterre tu vas attraper froid.  
  
Il me regarde surpris puis me sourit et moi je rougis... Décidément je suis incapable de résister à son sourire. Il se lève et se dirige vers moi puis s'assoit sur l'autre moitié du lit. Nous nous retrouvons alors face à face. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et je tente de lire en lui. Il s'en rend compte et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre mais cela ne change pas ses pensées pour autant. Malgré tout devant sa gène je m'arrête même si ma curiosité reste présente. Je suis conscient qu'il veuille garder son intimité tout comme j'aimerais aussi la préserver si les rôles étaient inversés.   
  
-Bon et si on y allait, ne ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu es encore fatigué ? On peut retarder encore un peu la mission si tu veux.  
  
-Je vais bien.  
  
************  
  
_Les deux shinigamis se mirent donc en route, ils arrivèrent rapidement au domicile de leur victime et s'émerveillèrent devant la magnifique demeure qu'il avait devant eux enfin Tsuzuki s'émerveilla car Hisoka n'y prêta pas vraiment attention concentré sur sa mission._  
  
-Eh bah il doit être sacrément riche ce gars !   
  
-Hn.  
  
_Tsuzuki soupira devant le manque de réaction du blond alors que ce dernier soupirait, lui, devant le manque de sérieux du brun aux yeux améthystes. _  
  
-Bon comment on rentre ?  
  
-Je sens plusieurs présences.  
  
-Ton empathie ?  
  
-Hn. Il y a deux présences extrêmement fortes. Je perçois des ondes étranges...  
  
-Comment ça étrange ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas exactement.  
  
-Bah y'a qu'à rentrer pour voir.  
  
-Il vaudrait mieux être prudent.  
  
-Bon et si on montait à l'étage d'abord ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Les deux shinigamis regardèrent les alentours mais ne virent rien, quoi de plus normal étant donné l'heure avancée. Ils s'envolèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers une première pièce écoutant leur instinct de shinigami qui ne leur fit pas défaut les amenant directement à leur proie. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la chambre du japonais signifiant par sa présence l'arrivée des messagers de la mort. Le soldat parfait n'eut aucune réaction, aucune étincelle n'était présente dans ses yeux cobalt. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui.  
_  
-Il est si jeune _dit Tsuzuki._  
  
_Tsuzuki regardait le jeune homme étendu sur le lit avec tristesse, il détestait prendre la vie des mortels et encore plus d'un jeune homme... Il était si jeune et sa vie se terminait déjà... Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hisoka qui lui aussi était mort à cet âge-là et cela le rendit encore plus triste... Il n'aimait pas penser au passé d'Hisoka, cela l'attristait énormément et le rendait encore plus protecteur envers son partenaire. Ce dernier n'appréciant pas d'être traité comme un enfant cela finissait toujours par créer des conflits. Il regarda sa future victime et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux dans un geste paternel, rassurant. Hisoka le regarda surpris mais quand il croisa son regard plein de tristesse, il comprit ce qui arrivait à son partenaire. Lui aussi avait de la peine de voir cet adolescent dans cet état, vidé de toutes étincelles de vie et destiné à mourir. Ils restaient tous deux silencieux devant le jeune homme immobile.   
_  
  
*********************  
  
_Quatre se réveilla soudain en sursaut, il aurait juré entendre la voix du japonais.   
_  
  
**POV DE QUATRE**  
  
Heero ? Non j'ai du rêver... En plus sa voix était très étrange, lointaine... Comme si je la percevais de derrière une brume...   
  
_Quatre...   
_  
Non là j'en suis sur c'était Heero... mais pourtant il n'est pas dans le salon avec nous et s'il avait vraiment parlé, Duo se serait réveillé lui aussi... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
_Quatre, ils vont m'emmener..._  
  
Qui va t'emmener Heero et comment se fait-il que je t'entend dans ma tête ?  
  
_Sûrement grâce à ton empathie mais ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, je n'ai déjà pas assez de force pour te contacter par empathie._  
  
Mais tu es empathe ?!  
  
_Non  je suis juste capable de te contacter via ton empathie... Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Les shinigamis vont m'emmener si tu ne fais rien ! _  
  
Les shinigamis... Quoi les shinigamis sont là ?!  
  
_Je t'ai connu plus perspicace Quatre ! _  
  
Et oh je viens de me réveiller !   
_  
Ne parle pas aussi fort, tu me donnes la migraine ! _  
  
Euh pardon Heero.  
_  
Aurais-tu l'extrême bonté de venir expliquer à ces shinigamis que je ne veux pas MOURIR !!_  
  
C'est étrange la mort te rend bavard.  
  
_Je ne suis pas encore mort mais je sens que je vais l'être bientôt !_  
  
Oups pardon ! J'arrive.  
  
_Trop aimable._  
  
**FIN POV DE QUATRE**  
  
_Quatre se leva rapidement et réveilla l'américain par la même occasion qui se plain auprès de son ami en sortant tous les mots vulgaires de son vocabulaire afin de souligner le fait qu'il n'aimait pas être projeté hors de son lit enfin plutôt canapé rectifia t-il quand il eut ouvert les yeux. Là il fit face à un Quatre complètement paniqué qui le secoua comme un prunier en débitant un nombre de paroles record à la minute, paroles dont il ne saisit pas le sens. Son esprit étant trop embrouillé par son réveil soudain. Puis il eut un déclic en entendant le nom du japonais et maîtrisa Quatre en le forçant à se calmer pour qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
_  
  
-ça va t'es calmé ?  
  
-Euh oui pardon. [Il passe son temps à s'excuser notre pauvre petit blond^^]  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état proche de l'hystérie ?  
  
-C'est Heero.  
  
_Quatre n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que l'américain était déjà en haut des escaliers._  
  
-Duo attend je dois te dire que...  
  
_Le shinigami ouvrit la porte à la volée, laissant ainsi une marque sur le mur dont la peinture s'effrita dû au choc violent._  
  
-Je vous défends de le toucher !!! _Hurla le natté à l'attention des shinigamis.  
_  
-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper Hisoka. Il suffira de créer un kekkai pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.  
  
-ça n'aura aucun effet sur moi, je pourrais le franchir.  
  
-Tu bluffes.  
  
-Ah tu crois ? _Duo regarda son adversaire avec un regard shinigamesque qui faisait briller ses yeux améthystes.  
_  
  
*Il a des yeux améthystes ?!_ s'étonna Tsuzuki_.*  
  
-Tsuzuki, une grande force émane de lui, ses ondes ne sont pas humaines.  
  
-Pas humaines ?! Mais alors si on ajoute à cela les yeux améthystes... C'est un démon ?  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas très perspicaces les gars.  
  
-Duo ?_ Quatre s'arrêta dans sa course folle à travers l'escalier puis le couloir et regarda les deux shinigamis face à Duo. Il s'étonna tout d'abord de voir un shinigami aussi jeune que son ami. Puis il fut surpris par la couleur des yeux améthystes de celui qui accompagnait le jeune shinigami en question. Il les dévisagea tour à tour et remarqua que le blond aux yeux émeraudes semblables à ceux de Trowa le dévisageait également. Il sentit soudain une intrusion dans son esprit et poussa un cri de surprise quand cette présence arriva à se frayer un chemin dans ses pensées.  
_  
-Tsuzuki, le blond est empathe et si je me fie à ses pensées le gars à la natte est un shinigami.  
  
-Un shinigami ? Mais on est censé être les seuls sur cette affaire ! Et pourquoi ne s'est-il pas occupé du japonais alors ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas c'est confus.  
  
_Duo était près de Quatre qui se tenait fermement la tête entre les mains et tentait de reconstruire ses défenses mais le shinigami aux yeux émeraudes était très fort. Alors Duo conféra à son ami un peu de ses forces pour l'aider à reconstruire ses barrières et l'arabe réussit à repousser son assaillant qui fut projeté contre le mur. Tsuzuki se rendit immédiatement à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever. Pendant ce temps, Duo aidait également son ami à garder l'équilibre. Et les quatres jeunes hommes se firent face, empathe contre empathe et shinigami contre shinigami.  
  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  



	4. beetween shinigami and humans 4

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de yami no matsuei ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre** : cross over Gw et yami no matsuei   
             yaoi, un peu U.A (forcément vu que c'est deux séries assez différentes^^), triste (un peu vous sauvez pas-__-) et c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
**Couple :** surprise^^niark!!(non c'est parce que c'est pas encore sur^^ mais y'en aura^^01&02 certainement!!)  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et [...] pour les interventions débiles de la fanfikeuse et *...* pour les pensées des persos^^  
  
Pas de réponse aux reviews parce que fanfiction ne marche pas avec moi!!! Merci à lylio qui a accepté de mettre ma fic^^  
  
  
  
  


**BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 4**

  
  
  
  
_Les quatres jeunes hommes se firent face, empathe contre empathe et shinigami contre shinigami, ils avaient tous un regard déterminé et chacun était prêt à tout pour remplir sa mission. les shinigamis voulaient amener Heero, et Duo et Quatre souhaitaient les en empêcher par tous les moyens. Les yeux améthystes des deux shinigamis adversaires brillaient de milles feux montrant leur colère. Tandis que les deux blonds essayaient de ce cerner l'un et l'autre. Aucun n'arrivaient à prendre le dessus, Hisoka trop fatigué à la suite de son vol plané à travers la pièce et l'arabe essayant de renforcer ses barrières mises à mal par le blond aux yeux émeraudes. Le combat débuta entre Duo et Tsuzuki qui sortirent pour éviter de détruire la maison et faire du mal aux humains qui y habitaient. Leur premier coup réveilla les autres pilotes qui crurent à une attaque puis virent les deux êtres se battre dans les airs. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre du japonais en voyant qu'elle était allumée et ils y trouvèrent les deux empathes qui se fixaient toujours sans bouger. Les quatre jeunes hommes présents dans la chambre se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la fenêtre pour voir deux énormes boules d'énergie se contrer et provoquer un énorme souffle suite à leur explosion, souffle qui éclata les carreaux de la fenêtre provoquant de nombreux débris de vitre dans la pièce. Hisoka, qui avait vu l'attaque arriver, protégea les autres avec un bouclier d'énergie. Tsuzuki et Duo n'arrêtèrent pas leur attaque pour autant tellement l'envie de vaincre l'autre était présente oubliant même leurs amis à quelques pas de là. Trowa et Wufei regardaient le combat qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux complètement ébahis, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'un de leurs amis étaient en train de flotter dans les airs en train de lancer des boules d'énergie. Trowa regarda alternativement Duo et son adversaire mais aussi Quatre qui essayait de transpercer son adversaire du regard alors que ce dernier en faisait autant. Le français avait l'impression qu'un échange silencieux avait lieu entre les deux blonds. Jusque là Quatre arrivait à contrer les attaques psychiques du shinigami mais il commençait à faiblir sérieusement et s'effondra d'un coup en se tenant la tête et en hurlant. Sans qu'aucun des deux empathes ne s'en rendent compte, Quatre avait eu accès au passé du jeune homme et de celui de Tsuzuki également, Hisoka ayant un lien unique avec son partenaire. Quatre, impuissant, recevait toutes ces pensées et tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Trowa se rapprocha de lui et essaya de le calmer en prenant le petit blond dans ses bras et le berçant. Hisoka, lui, regardait l'empathe surpris. Le shinigami aux yeux émeraudes n'avait pourtant pas envoyer une attaque importante au blond, à vrai dire il n'avait fait que stopper ses intrusions ne voulant pas blesser le jeune homme... Alors pourquoi le blond était-il à terre souffrant le martyre ? Il tenta une percée dans l'esprit de son adversaire et fut submergé par des images appartenant à son passé et à celui de Tsuzuki. Il comprit que l'arabe avait inconsciemment eu accès à une partie de ses souvenirs et pensées sans même que lui s'en rende compte montrant par là même que si Hisoka surpassait Quatre par la force conférée par le statut de shinigami, le pilote n'en était pas moins un ennemi redoutable et hors du commun. _[Misao : Y'a ma soeur qui jubile à côté de moi, Vivi : Mon Quat-chan c'est le plus fort!! Misao : ouais...]_. Dehors le combat faisait rage, aucun des combattants n'arrivant à prendre le dessus et détruisant tous les éléments à leur portée. Quatre se relevait péniblement de son attaque psychique et regarda Hisoka avec tristesse, il n'imaginait une telle horreur... Ce que le jeune shinigami avait vécu était au-delà de tous ce que l'on pouvait imaginer comme atrocités... Hisoka lui lança un regard noir lui faisant comprendre par là qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié... Mais ce n'est pas ce que Quatre lui offrait, il lui offrait sa compassion et lui montrer que s'il lui permettait il pouvait l'aider.  
_  
-Ce combat n'a pas lieu d'être _lui dit Quatre._  
  
-Je suis d'accord du moins nous ne devons pas nous battre mais nous ne devons pas nous interposer entre eux. Leur combat est nécessaire car nous devons emmener votre ami.  
  
-Je suis sur que l'on peut trouver un moyen.  
  
-On ne peut négocier avec la mort. Chacun doit partir quand son heure est arrivée.  
  
-...  
  
_Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre et on vit une silhouette s'écraser contre un mur de la maison détruisant les chambres des autres pilotes. Duo avait en effet commencer à fléchir contre les attaques répétées de son adversaire. Le natté n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis son arrivé sur terre il y a plus d'un centenaire et les déployer à plein régime pour tenir tête à son vis-à-vis avait été très éreintant pour le pilote qui céda devant la force de son ennemi.   
  
Tsuzuki rentra dans la chambre du japonais et nettoya un peu de sang qui perlait de ses lèvres.   
_  
-Il vaut mieux l'emmener avant que son protecteur se réveille, il est très fort.  
  
_Quatre alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et chercha Duo des yeux. Il le vit inconscient au sol, visiblement le natté après s'être encastré dans le mur était retombé.  
Les deux shinigamis s'approchèrent du japonais. Trowa et Wufei rejoignirent également le lit pour les empêcher du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de s'attaquer au japonais mais Tsuzuki créa un kekkai pour ne pas être interrompu. Les deux pilotes s'acharnèrent sur cette barrière invisible qu'ils ne pouvaient franchir n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique. Quatre réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Duo était H.S et aucun des autres pilotes ne pouvaient faire face aux shinigamis. Il vit les messagers de la mort prêts à emporter Heero et cela fut le déclic._  
  
-Chacun doit partir lorsque son heure est venue mais êtes-vous sûrs que l'heure d'Heero est arrivée ? Après tout ce n'est pas une mort naturelle vu que c'est lui qui a imposé cette lente dégénération à son esprit et à son corps. C'est donc lui qui a provoqué votre venue.  
  
-Le résultat est le même _répondit Hisoka._  
  
-Seulement s'il se décide à se laisser mourir _déclara Quatre._  
  
-Que cherchez-vous ?  
  
-Votre ami est empathe alors je propose qu'il lise en Heero pour voir s'il souhaite vraiment mourir.  
  
-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir le sauver ainsi ?  
  
-Heero a beaucoup de choses qui le retienne sur terre.  
  
_Hisoka hésitait à se plonger dans l'esprit du japonais, il regarda son coéquipier._  
  
-La décision t'appartient, mais n'oublie pas que c'est un soldat. Ce que tu vas trouver dans son esprit ne va pas être agréable.  
_  
Le shinigami empathe regarda Quatre de nouveau et décida d'accepter sa proposition en voyant le regard attristé du jeune homme.  
Il s'approcha d'Heero et mit ses mains sur la tête de ce dernier avant de sombrer dans un état comateux s'effondrant sur le lit._  
  
-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? _s'inquiéta Quatre._  
  
-Oui il a juste plongé dans l'esprit de votre ami.  
  
-Son empathie est vraiment très développée.  
  
-En effet.  
_  
Puis la pièce fut plongée dans le silence, chacun s'inquiétant pour leurs amis respectifs._  
  
  
  
**POV D'HISOKA**  
  
  
C'est étrange, j'ai terriblement froid. Son environnement est glacial, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais je suis encore à la superficie de son esprit, ce froid doit être un moyen de se protéger, un masque... Je cherche à aller plus loin dans son esprit mais je me heurte à des murs. Je les contourne assez facilement, j'ai l'habitude des esprits protégés. J'ai eu également beaucoup de mal pour sonder Tsuzuki la première fois... Je me retrouve ensuite dans un dédale d'escaliers partant dans toutes les directions et je ne sais quel route prendre. Je tourne en rond pendant un bon moment ouvrant toutes les portes sur mon chemin mais je tombe à chaque fois sur des pièges. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, je perd bien trop de temps. Je décide donc de faire comprendre au japonais que je ne suis pas un ennemi en diffusant une lueur chaude et amicale. Au bout de quelques instants, je vois une porte s'ouvrir. J'avance prudemment vers elle et je me retrouve dans un environnement moins hostile. Cet endroit est obscur, j'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de couloir, je le longe prudemment. Je perçois quelques lueurs au loin et me dirige vers elles. Arrivé à destination, je me retrouve devant deux sphères colorées en mouvement. Elles s'entremêlent puis s'éloignent l'une de l'autre. Je regarde autour de moi, tout autour de ces lumières il y a une lumière bleue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut aspirer les sphères... Ces deux bulles doivent représenter les souvenirs d'Heero... Il devrait normalement en avoir plus... Les autres ont du être aspirées... Cette lumière bleue me semble familière... Cette lumière, je la connais... Elle représente la mort... Je le sais et je le sens... Elle m'avait moi aussi attirée inexorablement vers elle prenant de plus en plus d'importance dans mon être. J'essaye de faire abstraction de sa présence et me dirige vers la sphère la plus proche de moi, ses couleurs sont plus foncées que celles de l'autre. Ses teintes sont plutôt dans le marron, le noir... Je laisse ses couleurs m'envelopper... Tous les souvenirs qui ont un lien avec la guerre et son entraînement se trouvent ici. Je vois de véritables horreurs, je vois tous ces morts... Je vois sa peur et ses souffrances... Il est très courageux pour avoir supporter tout cela. Soudain je vois que le halo qui m'entoure devient plus sombre visiblement les souvenirs les plus tristes vont apparaître... Je le vois emprisonné dans une cellule, torturé puis violé... Ils l'ont violés... C'est cela qui l'a brisé... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon propre passé, à ce que Muraki m'a fait... Je comprend parfaitement ce que Heero a ressentit... Je m'éloigne de cet halo et me dirige vers l'autre sphère plus colorée. Ses teintes sont plus vives mais ne semblent pas agressives. Sa chaleur me réchauffe lentement alors que j'ai accès aux souvenirs heureux du japonais. Je le vois entouré des autres pilotes, visiblement la présence de ses amis suffit à le rendre heureux. La lumière devient plus intense et plus de chaleur se dégage de la bulle, je m'étonne de sentir de tels sentiments chez un soldat qui a vu tant d'atrocités. Je me rend compte que tous les souvenirs joyeux ont un point commun : la présence du jeune homme aux yeux améthystes. Soudain je sens une présence près de moi, je me tourne et me trouve face au maître des lieux si je puis dire. Normalement il ne devrait pas être capable de se matérialiser ainsi à l'intérieur de son esprit, il est vraiment très fort. Sa force psychique m'impressionne, elle égale sa résistance physique. Mais il faut faire vite, il faut que je sache ce qu'il a décidé car la lumière bleue gagne de plus en plus de terrain.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
-Je suis venu chercher des réponses mais ça tu le sais déjà.  
  
-Les avez-vous trouvées ?  
  
-En partie mais je pense que le meilleur moyen de tout savoir est de demander à l'intéressé.  
  
-Voulez-vous mourir ?  
  
-J'hésites à vrai dire.  
  
-Je vous écoute.  
  
-Vous savez ce qui m'a mis dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-En effet, je suis désolé.  
  
-Hn. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça. C'est trop lourd à porter.  
  
-Mais vos amis sont là pour vois aider.  
  
-Oui j'ai repris espoir grâce à eux. Mais je me demande si je pourrais leur être à nouveau utile.  
  
-Ils veulent juste que vous viviez pour rester à leurs côtés, ils ne désirent pas que vous restiez en tant que soldat.  
  
-Mais je ne suis qu'un soldat.  
  
-C'est faux, vous êtes avant tout leur ami.  
  
-Et si je ne m'en remet pas ? Ils devront s'occuper de moi comme si j'étais un enfant... Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour eux. Nous sommes en guerre, ils n'ont pas besoin de traîner un incapable avec eux.  
  
_Le tutoiement n'échappa pas au japonais... Visiblement le blond voulait l'aider..._  
  
-Tu sais que cela n'arrivera pas, ils tiennent tous beaucoup à toi.  
  
-Oui mais ça n'empêchera pas le fait que je les gène. Je ne suis plus capable de me battre. Je suis une vraie loque !  
  
-Mais tu peux te reprendre.  
  
-Mon corps a subi de grands dommages, je n'arriverais pas à récupérer toute ma puissance physique. Je leur serait inutile.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !   
  
_Le japonais regarda le blond interloqué. Lui qui faisait passer ses amis avant lui pour être sur de ne pas être un boulet pour eux et voilà qu'on le traitait d'égoïste ! _  
  
-Tu ne penses qu'à l'aspect pratique mais tu ne penses pas à ce qu'ils ressentiraient si tu venais à mourir ! Peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer leur souffrance, leur douleur à la suite de la perte d'un ami ? Si la situation était inversée, comment te sentirais-tu si un d'eux venaient à mourir ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas...  
  
-Très bien dans ce cas prenons un exemple plus précis. Que ferais-tu si ton ami natté mourrait ?  
  
-Je souhaiterais mourir aussi.  
  
-Tu comprend maintenant ?   
  
-Mais je ne peux rester parmi eux si je ne peux pas les aider. Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.   
  
-Je comprend. Es-tu sur de ta décision ?  
  
-Oui mais avant de m'emmener explique leur ma décision. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent coupables.  
  
-Je m'excuse.  
  
-Pourquoi ?   
  
-Tu es tout sauf égoïste.  
  
-Merci.  
  
_Le japonais, soulagé, lui offrit un sourire sincère que le shinigami lui rendit. Heero était heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui le comprenait et il espérait de tout coeur que ses amis n'allaient pas lui en vouloir._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. révélations first part

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de yami no matsuei ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre** : cross over Gw et yami no matsuei   
             yaoi, un peu U.A (forcément vu que c'est deux séries assez différentes^^), triste (un peu vous sauvez pas-__-) et c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
**Couple :** surprise^^niark!!(non c'est parce que c'est pas encore sur^^ mais y'en aura^^01&02 certainement!!)  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et [...] pour les interventions débiles de la fanfikeuse et *...* pour les pensées des persos^^  
  
****

  
  
  
BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 5

  
  
  
  
_Tous furent soulagés de voir le shinigami empathe se réveiller. Ce dernier se leva lentement et n'osa pas regarder les autres dans les yeux ce qui inquiéta Tsuzuki. Le brun s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui souleva le menton pour ancrer son regard améthyste dans le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Hisoka fuya son regard et Quatre fit signe aux autres pilotes de se rendre dans une autre pièce avec lui pour laisser les shinigamis entre eux. Tsuzuki le remercia d'un sourire avant de refermer la porte après la sortie des pilotes. Il regarda son compagnon qui fuyait toujours son regard. Il soupira, faire parler son obstiné de coéquipier n'allait pas être facile.  
_  
-Hisoka ?  
  
-...  
  
-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ce qu'il m'a demandé.  
  
-Explique.  
  
-J'ai vu ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état... Il... Il a été violé...  
  
-ça a du être dur pour toi.  
  
-Non ça va.  
  
-Quelle décision a t-il pris ?  
  
-Il hésitait encore mais on a eu une discussion. Il tient tellement à ses amis qu'il est prêt à mourir pour eux.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas. S'il tient vraiment à eux alors il devrait choisir de vivre... Surtout après les efforts du natté qui est toujours inconscient d'ailleurs.  
  
-Justement c'est surtout pour lui qu'il a pris cette décision. Il ne veut pas qu'il le voit faible, qu'il doive s'occuper de lui... Il ne pourra retrouver sa condition physique d'antant et gardera des séquelles que ce soit au niveau physique ou psychologique et il ne veut pas être un fardeau pour ses amis.   
  
-C'est compréhensible. Ses amis ont toujours pu se reposer sur lui, ils le voient comme quelqu'un d'invincible... Il est très courageux pour prendre une telle décision et il tient beaucoup à ses amis.  
  
-Hn.   
  
-Tu as l'air secoué.  
  
-Il m'a demandé de faire comprendre ses motivations à ses amis.  
  
-ça ne va pas être facile.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.  
  
-Merci _dit timidement Hisoka._  
  
_Tsuzuki lui sourit en retour et tous deux sortirent à l'encontre des pilotes. Ils les trouvèrent dans le salon, confortablement assis sur les canapés. Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers appréhendant la discussion qui allait suivre et s'installèrent sur un canapé en face des pilotes. Là les deux shinigamis s'entre-regardèrent pour savoir lequel allait avoir la dure tâche d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux pilotes. Quatre et Duo regardaient Hisoka avec espoir pensant que ce mauvais cauchemar débuté à la libération d'Heero allait enfin s'achever. Trowa et Wufei gardaient leur impassibilité mais n'en pensaient pas moi. Tsuzuki, voyant que son coéquipier n'avait pas l'attention de commencer, prit la parole.  
_  
  
-Hisoka a pu parler avec votre ami. Ce dernier lui a fait part de sa décision et nous devons la respecter.  
  
_Duo retrouva espoir, si les shinigamis étaient prêt à suivre la décision d'Heero alors son ami était sorti d'affaire. L'américain en était sur, il avait réussi à rallumer l'espoir du japonais alors celui-ci allait revenir parmi eux. _  
  
_Tsuzuki s'aperçut de l'étincelle de joie dans le regard améthyste et s'en voulu d'avoir donné de faux espoirs au natté. Hisoka choisi ce moment pour venir à la rescousse de son partenaire d'une part parce qu'il n'aimait pas le voir triste et d'autre part parce qu'il avait senti que le pilote empathe se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.  
_  
  
-Heero m'a demandé de vous expliquer sa décision... Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage de faire une telle chose.  
  
-Pourrions-nous savoir quelle est sa décision ou va t-on continuer à tourner autour du pot ? _demanda Trowa qui avait également vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et il commençait à s'impatienter._  
  
-Il souhaite mourir _répondit Hisoka._  
_  
Un lourd silence accompagna cette déclaration. Les pilotes étaient sous le choc. _  
  
  
-C'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir ! J'ai réussi à le faire réagir aujourd'hui alors je ne vais pas l'abandonner.  
  
-Écoute au moins ses raisons ! _s'emporta Hisoka.  
_  
-A quoi bon il est égoïste, il l'a toujours été. Tout comme il est obstiné même dans la mort !   
  
-Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu dois m'écouter ! Je lui ai promis.  
  
_Quatre posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du natté. Cela eut pour effet de calmer instantanément le natté. Duo, les larmes aux yeux, décida néanmoins d'écouter le shinigami empathe même s'il ne comptait pas laisser Heero mourir._  
  
-S'il a décidé ça, c'est pour vous.  
  
-En quoi le laisser se suicider est une bonne chose pour nous ? _s'exclama l'américain en colère._  
  
-C'est pourtant facile à comprendre _intervint Tsuzuki avec sérieux.  
_  
-Ah ouais ? Alors explique moi Mr-je-sais-tout ! Explique moi comment le fait de renoncer à la vie, le meilleur cadeau des humains, est une preuve d'altruisme. Comment un shinigami peut-il accepter une telle chose alors que notre voeu le plus cher est de revivre normalement parmi les humains. Comment pouvez-vous cautionner un tel geste alors que nous les shinigamis nous prenons à contrecoeur la vie des humains pour assouvir notre désir de vengeance envers la vie ?  
  
-Chacun a le droit de choisir sa vie. Si votre ami a choisi cette voix c'est parce qu'il pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire que ce soit pour lui ou pour vous.  
  
-Mais en quoi sa mort est une bonne chose pour nous ?! Votre réponse n'est pas convaincante ! Alors expliquez moi pourquoi il pense cela ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il savait que nous étions ses amis et que nous souffririons énormément s'il venait à mourir !   
  
-Vous êtes un soldat tout comme lui... A vrai dire il n'est qu'un soldat, du moins il ne se considère en tant que tel et cela depuis l'enfance. Sa vie ne se résume qu'aux combats.  
  
-Raison de plus pour qu'il reste parmi nous pour nous aider contre Oz ! Nous avons besoin de lui pour gagner cette guerre.  
  
-Il en est tout à fait conscient.  
  
-ALORS POURQUOI VEUT IL MOURIR ? _Duo avait vraiment l'impression que le shinigami empathe prenait un malin plaisir à le mener à la baguette._  
  
-Il ne sera pas capable de se sortir de cet affaire sans dommages que ce soit physiques ou mentaux.  
  
-Il est le soldat parfait, avec de la volonté il peut tout faire !   
  
-Ce n'est pas si simple.   
  
-Je sais ce que je dis, je le connais mieux que toi !   
  
-Tu dois comprendre qu'il a subit un grand traumatisme.  
  
-Bah justement parlons-en de ce traumatisme, il n'est pas le premier à avoir subi une telle chose ! Il est le soldat parfait il est capable de s'en remettre !  
  
-C'est justement parce qu'il est le soldat parfait que c'est pire pour lui. Il n'a jamais connu quelqu'un qui lui apporte de l'amour ou du réconfort, il a toujours était seul et il ne faisait que survivre. Puis il a dédié sa vie aux colonies et à partir de là sa vie a changé car il vous a rencontrés, vous êtes devenus ses compagnons et ses amis. Vous avez pris soin de lui, il avait enfin des gens qui se préoccupaient de son sort... Mais ce que lui a fait Oz... ça l'a détruit, il se sentait sale et il pensait que vous alliez le rejeter... Certes vous ne l'avez pas fait mais il a pris votre préoccupation à son égard, depuis cet accident, pour de la pitié... Et ça lui a fait mal... Il n'est pas habitué aux sentiments, c'est normal qu'il interprète mal vos actions et gestes envers lui... Il se sent si souillé qu'il ne désire même plus que vous le voyez ainsi, il a terriblement honte de son attitude, il sait qu'il vous déçoit en fuyant mais il n'a pas d'autre échappatoire... Il a terriblement peur et surtout sa seule raison de vivre s'est écroulée ce jour-là... Ce jour-là il a perdu le peu de respect qu'il avait envers lui-même et votre respect par la même occasion. Bien sur nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas mais c'est ce que lui pense. A partir de là il a été entraîné dans un cercle vicieux, il était persuadé qu'il vous dégoûtait... Et chacun de vos gestes tendres le persuadait dans son idée qu'il vous faisiez pitié... Lui le grand soldat parfait était réduit à pleurer chaque jour revivant sans cesse le moment où il a perdu l'unique chose qui était encore innocent chez lui... Et il réservait son innocence à la seule personne qu'il ai aimé... La perdre a été un obstacle insurmontable pour lui... C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir... Et il y aussi autre chose... Il ne peut plus vous aider à vous battre... Et il ne veut pas non plus être un boulet pour vous... Alors il désire mourir pour vous aider du mieux qu'il peut en oubliant cette vie sur terre, oubliant toutes ses souffrances...   
  
_Hisoka se sentait mieux après avoir révélé cela, il avait respecté sa promesse envers Heero et en même temps il avait en quelque sorte exorcisé son propre passé en disant ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit ni même admis. _  
  
-Tu veux dire... il veut... enfin...  
  
-Oui il veut devenir shinigami.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas sur qu'il réussisse... C'est risqué... S'il n'y arrive pas nous le perdons à jamais... Et même s'il devient shinigami nous ne pourrons pas le voir... C'est interdit... Les shinigamis ne peuvent revoir ceux qu'il laissent derrière eux...  
  
-On arrivera à trouver un moyen dit Tsuzuki en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Après tout toi aussi tu as bénéficié d'une dérogation... Un shinigami n'est pas censé vivre sur terre au milieu des humains et encore moins combattre à leurs côtés... On a droit à une explication ?  
  
-Tu nous dois bien ça intervint Hisoka.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec lui _déclara Trowa_. Tu nous mens ou plutôt vous nous mentez depuis le début et je veux connaître la vérité _dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Quatre._  
  
-Barton a raison.  
  
-Pourquoi pas, il semble que ce soit le jour des révélations... Montons à l'étage je veux qu'Heero entende lui aussi ce que j'ai à vous dire.  
  
_Tous se réunirent dans la chambre du japonais qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Duo regarda par la fenêtre la lune couleur sang. La pièce se trouva dans la pénombre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis Duo, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre, commença l'histoire de sa vie._  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	6. révélations fin

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de yami no matsuei ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre** : cross over Gw et yami no matsuei   
             yaoi, un peu U.A (forcément vu que c'est deux séries assez différentes^^), triste (un peu vous sauvez pas-__-) et c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
**Couple :** lisez^^mais c'est yaoi ça s'est sur^^  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et [...] pour les interventions débiles de la fanfikeuse et *...* pour les pensées des persos^^  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews** :   
**poufette : **kikou^^si je les fait souffrir c'est pour que le bonheur soit d'autant plus apprécié par eux^^  
  
**Onna Heera** : kikou^^merci beaucoup^^vi je me suis décidée pour une version plutôt que l'autre mais le choix n'a pas été facile  
  
  
**Yami-rose** : kikou^^bah pleure pas ma puce^^vi cette fic est en effet placée sous le signe de la tristesse....  
  
**Khisanth** : hello^^Merci pour ta review^^Vi je suis sadique de couper là^^  
  
**Yaonne-san** : kikou^^merci d'être aussi passionnée^^ça c'est un compliment qui fait plaisir^^Voilà les révélations de Duo^^  
  
**Lu **: Merci pour ta review^^Voilà les fameuses révélations que vous attendez toutes^^  
  
**BakaSama Maxwell** : Kikou^^comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce chapitre a été divisé en deux d'où le titre^^Merci pour ton soutien sur toutes mes fics^^J'espère que ce que je t'ai envoyé sur Yami no matsuei t'as aidé(Je t'ai bien envoyer des compléments? J'ai pas oublier, ne ? Si c'est le cas je m'excuse et je réparerais mon erreur^^)  
  
  


**BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 6**

  
  
  
  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
-J'avais une soeur à l'époque... Elle s'appelait Sara... Elle était si belle, si gentille... Ce jour-là, elle allait se marier... Elle était si heureuse contrairement à ce qui se faisait à l'époque, elle a pu choisir son futur mari... Elle l'aimait énormément... J'étais si heureux pour elle... Nous étions en chemin vers l'église nous étions en calèche, c'était le seul moyen de se déplacer à l'époque... Cela fait vraiment très longtemps... Le jour de son mariage, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des brigands... Ils ont violé ma soeur sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire... Je ne pouvais que les regarder la violer, elle hurlait, me supplier de la sauver... Mais je n'étais qu'un lâche, je n'étais pas assez fort pour leur tenir tête... Elle n'était qu'une enfant de 15 ans... Et moi son grand-frère, je n'ai pas pu la sauver... Après l'avoir violé, ils l'ont étranglés sous mes yeux puis m'ont poignardé me regardant me vider de mon sang avec un plaisir sadique... Je me suis promis de ne jamais oublier cet acte de violence gratuit et de me venger... C'est ainsi que je suis devenu shinigami... Pour leur faire payer d'avoir pris la vie de ma soeur, pour les empêcher de recommencer avec d'autres personnes... Je voulais débarrasser la terre de ces vermines... Je voulais me racheter de ma faiblesse... Je voulais que ma soeur puisse me pardonner... Enfin bon maintenant vous connaissez mon ancienne vie... Quand à ma vie de shinigami... C'est compliqué... Quand j'ai atterri dans le royaume des morts, on m'a affecté à l'emna-cho, le service des assignations... Un shinigami plus ancien m'a pris sous son aile... Il m'a tout appris... Et je suis tomber amoureux de lui... On a été amant mais notre histoire n'a pas duré... Pourtant on s'aimait... Enfin je l'aimais et je pense que c'était amplement réciproque... Mais il m'a plaqué... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Enfin... Je me suis lassé de ma vie de shinigami... Je ne voulais plus voler la vie des humains, je m'étais vengé et c'est tout ce que je voulais... Je souffrais énormément de ma condition de shinigami, je dépérissais à vue d'oeil, n'ayant plus envie de rien... Mon amant m'a peut-être laissé tomber pour cela.. Il ne supportait plus de me voir agir en vraie loque... Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a jamais expliqué les raisons de notre rupture... Mais il m'a sauvé... Il m'a aidé à prendre un nouveau départ... Pendant une mission, ma dépression l'a emporté, je n'ai pas été capable de mener à bien la mission et j'ai détruit la moitié de l'emna-cho... A cause de moi, beaucoup de personnes ont été blessé, à cause de mon insouciance et de mon égoïsme... Tatsumi, mon ex-amant a également été blessé... Je m'en voulais pour tout ce que j'avais fait mais il m'a pardonné me disant qu'il me comprenait... Enfin ça je l'ai compris après car lorsque j'ai détruit le service des assignations, j'ai été jugé... Mon supérieur était absolument furieux, il m'a traité d'imbécile et d'insouciant... J'avais espéré que Tatsumi me défende mais au contraire il m'a accablé... Je lui en ai énormément voulu puis quand j'ai eu ma sentence j'ai compris qu'il avait fait ça pour moi... J'ai été banni du royaume des morts et condamné sur terre, on avait ordonné à Tatsumi de m'ôter mes pouvoirs mais il ne l'a pas fait... Il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quoique ce soit sur terre mais j'ai du lui promettre de ne pas les utiliser car sinon je devrais retourner dans l'au-delà et être jugé... Mais j'étais prêt à ce sacrifice pour Heero...  
  
*J'ai vu ça pensa Tsuzuki en se massant le bas du dos.*  
  
-Voilà vous savez tout...  
  
-C'est donc Tatsumi qui t'as aidé... Il s'est bien débrouillé, nous n'avons jamais eu vent de ton existence ou plutôt de ta mort... Je ne pensais pas que Tatsumi serait capable de faire une telle entorse au règlement... Il devait beaucoup tenir à toi...   
  
-Tatsumi est quelqu'un de bien...  
  
-Nous le savons, c'est notre supérieur...  
  
-Il est toujours aussi avare ?  
  
-Oh que oui... J'ai jamais eu d'augmentation !   
  
-Normal tu casses tout ! Visiblement tu as des points communs avec Duo... _Déclara Hisoka._  
  
_Les deux jeunes hommes aux yeux améthystes firent la moue._  
  
-Je plains Tatsumi... Dire qu'il a du vous supportez tout deux...   
  
-Tu as été partenaire avec Tatsumi ? _demanda Duo s'adressant à Tsuzuki. _  
  
-Oui on a été amants et partenaires.  
  
-Amants ?! Vous avez été amants ?   
  
_Hisoka n'en revenait pas, il était jaloux de la complicité entre les deux hommes mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils avaient été amants... Il était triste de savoir que jamais il ne serait aussi proche qu'eux mais il était aussi soulagé de savoir que leur histoire d'amour était révolue... _  
  
-C'est pour ça que vous avez cessé d'être partenaire... Vous avez rompus et vous ne pouviez plus continuez à travaillez ensemble ? _demanda Hisoka._  
  
-Non pas vraiment... En fait nous nous sommes séparés tout en restant amis... C'est lui qui a rompu et même si je lui en voulais au début, je lui ai pardonné... Il a fait tellement de choses pour moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu mettre un terme à notre partenariat... Je lui ai demandé mais il ne m'a jamais vraiment répondu... Il m'a juste dit que j'étais exaspérant et qu'on était trop différent pour réussir à travaillez ensemble efficacement pourtant ça marchait bien... On formait un très bon duo... Enfin j'ai abandonné l'idée de le comprendre, il est trop compliqué !   
  
-T'es surtout trop fainéant_ rétorqua Hisoka._  
  
_L'échange entre les trois shinigamis avaient réchauffés l'ambiance de la pièce auparavant glaciale suite à la révélation du passé de Duo... Les g-boys suivaient cet échange surpris, comment pouvait-il penser à parler de ça alors qu'Heero était mourant à leur côté ! _  
  
  
-Je vous rappelle qu'Heero a mal en ce moment !_ cria Quatre hors de lui.  
_  
_Les trois shinigamis se retournèrent derechef vers lui, leur comportement était inexcusable mais ils avaient besoin de décompresser... Seuls eux savaient à quel point c'était dur de prendre la vie de quelqu'un et de l'emmener dans l'au-delà, l'arrachant à sa famille, à ses amis... L'empathe blond sentit leur détresse et regretta d'avoir crier sur eux... Hisoka se mit à caresser les mèches désordonnées du japonais._  
  
  
-Tu sembles t'être beaucoup attaché à notre ami_ lui dit Quatre._  
  
_Cette constatation éveilla la jalousie de Tsuzuki, curieux d'entendre la réponse._  
  
-C'est le cas, je le comprend, je sais ce qu'il endure, ce qu'il souhaite...  
  
-Parce que tu as lu dans son esprit ? _demanda Trowa.  
_  
-Non parce que j'ai vécu ça moi aussi...  
  
-Tu as été violé ? _demanda Wufei avec son tact habituel ce qui lui attira les regards noirs conjugués de ses coéquipiers et de Tsuzuki._  
  
-On m'a violé, torturé puis on m'a jeté une malédiction qui m'a tué à petit feu.  
  
  
_Les g-boys étaient horrifiés devant une telle horreur, comment faire ça alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant... Hisoka arborait un air triste plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Tsuzuki s'approcha de lui et enserra sa taille et ses bras. Le jeune homme sourit, gêné de se laisser aller ainsi devant les autres mais il était bien trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se libérer de cette douce étreinte rassurante. Il se laissa consoler par son coéquipier et posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus penser à son passé mais pour se concentrer sur cette douce chaleur qui envahissait son coeur. _  
  
-Je suis là Hisoka. Sois tranquille, il ne t'arrivera rien... Je te protégerais.  
  
_Hisoka sentit un sentiment de joie et de plénitude l'envahir comme à chaque fois que le brun lui chuchotait des paroles douces à l'oreille cherchant à le réconforter. Mais soudain la chaleur fut remplacée par un vide glacial et des marques apparurent sur son corps. Il frissonna en sentant la présence de Muraki s'insinuer en lui et il se retourna avec un air paniqué vers son coéquipier en lui montrant les marques. Tsuzuki pesta, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de rassurer le jeune homme, Muraki trouvait le moyen d'apparaître et de tout gâché. Mais il ne le laissera pas faire de mal à l'empathe, il s'était déjà trop fait avoir par cet homme immonde qui utilisait des sorts pour l'envoûter et le séduire. Il avait compris à quel point il tenait à l'empathe. Il avait compris que si ce qui arrivait à Heero devait arriver à son coéquipier, il ne le supporterait pas...  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  



	7. chacun face à son destin

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de yami no matsuei ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre** : cross over Gw et yami no matsuei   
             yaoi, un peu U.A (forcément vu que c'est deux séries assez différentes^^), triste (un peu vous sauvez pas-__-) et c'est tout pour l'instant.  
  
**Couple :** lisez^^mais c'est yaoi ça s'est sur^^  
  
**Note **: paroles du narrateur en italique et [...] pour les interventions débiles de la fanfikeuse et *...* pour les pensées des persos^^  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews** :   
**Leenaren** : merci bcp pour ta review^^Contente que ça te plaise surtout que tu ne connais pas yami no matsuei.  
  
**Poufette** : Kikou^^merci pour ta review^^T'as raison de regarder l'anime de yami^^J'adore ce manga^^Ravie que les couples te plaisent.  
**  
Yaonne-san** : j'aime bcp ta review^^ça m'a bien fait rire^^Vi tatsumi est un tombeur^^  
  
**Yami-rose** : kikou^^vi t'es un peu larguée ma grande^^J'espère que tu comprendras mieux ce chap^^  
  
**Onna heera** : Vi c'est un chap triste mais c'est une fic triste comme tu l'as dit... Et oui tu vois je suis gentille, je torture pas ton chéri!^^  
  


**BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 7**

  
  
  
_L'ambiance était devenue invivable dans la pièce, Hisoka tremblait de peur malgré le réconfort que son coéquipier lui apportait en le tenant fortement dans ses bras. Les pilotes ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passaient sous leurs yeux et leurs sens étaient aux aguets. Quatre, lui, ressentait toutes les émotions l'entourant que ce soit la détresse et la peur d'Hisoka, l'impuissance et la colère de Tsuzuki, et l'incompréhension de ses amis. Les minutes s'écoulaient ainsi, les pilotes désiraient des explications mais au vu de la situation avaient décider d'attendre un moment plus propice. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser davantage à ce qu'il se passait car une vive lumière illumina la chambre aveuglant ces occupants. Là la crise d'Hisoka s'estompa laissant place à un regard déterminé semblable à celui d'un certain japonais lors des missions. Tsuzuki le regarda avec surprise avant d'arborer également une lueur déterminée se relevant et aidant son coéquipier à en faire autant. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et fixèrent Muraki en lui lançant un regard de la mort qui fit sourire l'intéressé._  
  
-Comme on se retrouve mon cher Tsuzuki. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Vous êtes-vous remis de vos brûlures ?   
  
-Mieux que vous en tout cas. Vous avez bronzer non ?   
  
-Le feu m'a laissé quelques bons souvenirs en effet. Mais cela aurait pu être bien pire.  
  
-En effet quel dommage _intervint Hisoka._  
  
-Mon cher Hisoka... Tu es bien insolent je trouve... C'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu ce que tu es voyons... _rétorqua Muraki avec un sourire ironique._  
  
_Le blond lui lança un regard noir, promesse de milles souffrances. Tandis que Tsuzuki fulminait intérieurement à la suite des propos plus que déplacés du médecin.   
Les g-boys regardaient l'échange stupéfait, se demandant qui était cet homme et quels étaient ces liens avec les deux shinigamis. Que prétendait-il en disant qu'il avait en quelque sorte fait du jeune shinigami l'être qu'il était maintenant ? Etait-ce lui qui l'avait tué ? Cela semblait l'hypothèse la plus probable et pour les pilotes de gundam, la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt avec la crise du shinigami blond s'éclaircissait à la lumière de ce nouvel élément... Ils sentaient la colère les envahir, accompagnée d'envie de meurtre contre cet être qui avait selon toute vraisemblance violé, torturé et tué Hisoka. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les deux messagers de la mort, uniquement leur apporter leur soutien moral... Ils n'avaient plus qu'à assister à leur combat impuissant et priant pour la victoire de leurs nouveaux alliés. Le combat commença dehors, Tsuzuki invoqua ses dieux protecteurs tandis que Muraki appelait des shikigamis. Le conflit s'intensifia, les deux combattants étant de force un peu près égal. Pour ne pas plus handicapé le brun aux yeux améthystes déjà épuisé par les événements de la journée, Hisoka décida de produire un kekkai suffisamment puissant pour protéger les pilotes et la maison enlevant cette charge à son coéquipier. Duo était au chevet du japonais, toujours très affecté par la décision de son ami. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer voulant se montrer fort pour aider Heero dans sa décision de mourir pour devenir shinigami. Voyant que le combat faisait rage et que Tsuzuki était gravement blessé tandis que le kekkai d'Hisoka faiblissait, le jeune homme ayant utilisé énormément de force lors de l'intrusion dans l'esprit d'Heero, Duo décida de prendre le relais. Il embrassa Heero tendrement en lui disant qu'il l'aimait avant de venir aider Tsuzuki dont les incantations ne faisaient plus le poids contre les attaques ennemies. Duo arbora son regard shinigamesque et le médecin fut très content de pouvoir s'amuser avec un autre adversaire aux pouvoirs si puissants. Un sourire qui s'élargit davantage quand son adversaire lança sa première attaque, Muraki fut heureux de constater que la force de ce jeune homme égalait celle de Tsuzuki. Les adversaires étaient cette fois à égalité parfaite, Duo étant épuisé par sa journée forte en émotions, et Muraki étant fatigué par la succession d'attaques de Tsuzuki puis celles de l'américain. Mais le natté était bien trop préoccupé pour le japonais pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le combat et Tsuzuki ne pouvait lui prêter main forte. Le médecin prit peu à peu le dessus et Duo ne pouvait qu'encaisser sans pouvoir riposter. Le natté se retrouva très vite dans une situation difficile mais heureusement pour lui, une aide extérieure lui fut apportée. Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui leur apparut une fois le rideau de fumée dissipé.   
_  
  
-Tatsumi ?!! _s'écrièrent incrédules les trois shinigamis._  
  
-Duo c'est bien qui je pense ? _demanda Quatre qui sentit un bouleversement important chez son ami.  
_  
-Oui c'est lui...   
  
_Muraki profita du flottement des autres pour lancer une autre attaque sur Duo, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver mais Tatsumi avait prévu le geste du médecin et avait protégé le natté. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux savourant ces retrouvailles inopinées avant que Muraki ne les interrompe en promettant qu'ils se reverraient...   
Hisoka alla vérifier l'état de Tsuzuki, soulagé de voir ce dernier respirait. Il sourit tendrement au brun avant de l'aider à se relever et de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison pour soigner ses blessures. L'ambiance à l'intérieur de la villa était assez particulière, Duo paressait très gêné et surpris... Les autres pilotes ne savaient pas trop quoi faire ou dire... Tatsumi remonta une nouvelle fois ces lunettes s'impatientant, il décida de prendre la parole.  
  
_-Vous étiez censés ramener son âme il y a longtemps déjà.  
  
-Nous avons eu un léger contretemps _expliqua Tsuzuki qui se faisait soigné par Hisoka. _  
_  
Tatsumi regarda Duo._  
  
-Je vois quel genre de contretemps.  
  
_Duo lui fit un sourire forcé bien que timide. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le revoir un jour encore moins dans cette situation. _  
  
-Duo tu as rompu le contrat, tu n'étais pas censé utiliser tes pouvoirs.  
  
-C'était un cas de force majeure, tu peux comprendre ça ! _s'exclama le natté._  
  
-Je comprend et je sais que tu connais les conséquences de cet acte.  
  
-Oui je sais, je vais passer en jugement...  
  
-Konoe a eu ses castillas ce matin , tu tombes dans un bon jour.  
  
_Duo lui fit un sourire, il avait toujours apprécié l'humour de cet homme qui l'avait pris son son aile et grâce auquel il avait découvert le bonheur. Il avait besoin de protection à l'époque, se sentant faible à la suite du meurtre de sa soeur sous ses yeux... Tatsumi avait été là, l'avait aidé, accepté tel qu'il était malgré les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui à cause de ses yeux améthystes, des yeux de démons. S'il avait pu rencontrer ses compagnons actuels c'était grâce à cet homme qui l'avait sauvé des années auparavant, qu'il l'avait également permis de retourner sur terre en mentant et désobéissant à son supérieur, lui laissant ses pouvoirs malgré les ordres contraires... _  
  
-Non seulement il ne va pas être content que vous n'ayez pas encore ramené l'âme de ce jeune homme mais maintenant il va apprendre la désobéissance de Duo... Je ne sais pas si tout va passer...  
  
-Nous allons ramener son âme avec nous _déclara Hisoka_.  
  
_Tatsumi regarda de nouveau le natté demandant confirmation.  
_  
-C'est sa décision et je la respecte... Le garder ici contre sa volonté ne servirait à rien. _L'américain malgré ces paroles pleines de bons sens avait les poings crispés et la tête baissée, signe de son désaccord et de sa douleur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Heero avait pris sa décision et il était bien trop têtu pour que quiconque lui fasse changer d'avis. De plus le natté comprenait ce que ressentait le japonais, il comprenait le fait que ce dernier se trouve impuissant et veuille trouver un moyen, même risqué, de continuer à aider ses amis. _  
  
-Bien dans ce cas en route. Qui se charge d'amener l'âme ?  
  
-Je vais le faire, Tsuzuki doit se reposer_ répondit le shinigami empathe.  
_  
_Tatsumi montra son accord d'un signe de tête. Hisoka se sépara de Tsuzuki une fois celui-ci soigné et se dirigea vers le japonais. Duo se trouvait à son chevet, caressant les cheveux en pagaille qu'il aimait tant. Il retenait ses larmes avec grande peine. Quatre était dans les bras de Trowa ne pouvant plus supporter toute cette tristesse l'entourant. Le français serrait fortement l'arabe dans ses bras montrant par là son sentiment de tristesse difficilement contenu et le chinois avait également du mal à garder le contrôle de ses sentiments, peiné de voir un homme aussi courageux et téméraire mourir ainsi. Il venait de comprendre à quel point il tenait au groupe et qu'il se mentait à lui-même en faisant semblant d'être détaché. Le natté se détacha avec peine de son amour mais avant il lui murmura à quel point il l'aimait et déposa un baiser plein de tendresse sur son front. Il alla s'asseoir près de Tsuzuki ou plutôt il s'effondra près de ce dernier, sa tristesse prenant le dessus. Il regarda, les larmes aux yeux, Hisoka poser sa main sur le front du japonais puis il sentit l'âme d'Heero quitter peu à peu son corps. Cette fois c'était bel et bien fini, il laissa Hisoka prendre soin de l'âme du japonais en priant pour que celui-ci lui revienne en tant que shinigami. Pour cela Heero devait déployer une force mentale monumentale et montrer son désir de rester parmi les vivants en quelque sorte. Il ne doutait pas que le soldat parfait allait tout faire pour revenir parmi eux mais beaucoup d'autres facteurs allaient entrer en jeu, Heero allait devoir affronter tous les événements de sa vie aussi bien les heureux que les dramatiques, il allait de nouveau faire face à la torture infligée par OZ, torture qui l'a amené à une mort "mentale". Si le japonais ne parvenait pas à dépasser ces événements, à trouver un point d'ancrage suffisamment fiable pour lui permettre de revenir, alors ils le perdraient à jamais. Le perfect soldier allait devoir se battre contre ses fantômes, ses peurs les plus profondes, contre les ténèbres tentant de l'engloutir... Mais l'américain avait confiance en lui, Heero était capable de s'en sortir et il lui avait promis de revenir et de se battre ensemble contre OZ... Peu après son autodestruction quand le natté lui avait fait la morale et avait montré son inquiétude pour lui, le japonais lui avait promis de finir la guerre à ses côtés... Duo avait été si heureux ce jour-là... Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et jamais il n'oublierait ce moment privilégié entre eux... C'était ce genre de souvenir qui allait raccrocher Heero à la vie du moins le natté l'espérait... Il se leva soudainement surprenant tout le monde, autant régler ses affaires au lieu de se morfondre en attendant des nouvelles du japonais._  
  
-En route.  
  
-Tu es sûr ?_ lui demanda tsuzuki_. Tu viens de subir une grande épreuve, seras-tu apte à te défendre contre les accusations du juo-cho ?  
  
-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fort, je vais me montrer fort pour Heero, pour pouvoir être à ses côtés quand il reviendra. Je veux lui montrer que je suis digne de lui, que tout comme lui je suis fort et prêt à tout pour tenir ma promesse.  
_  
Tous s'étonnèrent du regard déterminé du natté qui n'était en rien atténué par ses yeux rouges suite aux larmes versés, sauf Hisoka et Quatre qui avait perçu les émotions du jeune homme et avait compris ce soudain changement.  
_  
_Quatre prit Duo dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance et Trowa fit également une brève accolade au natté. Quand à Wufei, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre de démonstration en public. _  
  
-Déjà qu'on est diminué à cause des vacances de Yui, t'as intérêt à revenir vite. Ne crois pas qu'on va se taper tout le boulot.  
  
_Duo fit un sourire au chinois, il avait compris le message et appréciait le geste.  
  
Les trois shinigamis se mirent en route vers l'au-delà puis furent rejoints en route par Hisoka qui avait fini d'accompagner l'âme d'Heero, désormais le reste dépendait du japonais et Duo avait lui aussi un combat à mener.  
_  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  



	8. jugement

auteur : misao girl

Genre : action, romance, yaoi, triste...

couple : 01&02, Tsuzuki et Hisoka  


  
**BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 8 **

  
  
**POV d'HEERO**

Où suis-je ? Il fait si sombre... J'ai l'impression que mes pas ne mènent nul part, que je marche sur une longue ligne droite n'ayant ni de fin ni de commencement. J'ai froid... Pour la première fois de ma vie, la solitude me pèse.  
La route se divise en trois, maintenant je fais quoi ? En tout cas je pense savoir où je suis... Donc je dois trouver le chemin qui fera de moi un shinigami mais il n'y aucune indication, ce serait bien trop simple. Bon de toute façon, je dois prendre une décision... Alors comment faire, j'aimerais suivre mon instinct mais tous mes sens sont embrouillés, je n'ai plus de "réelle" enveloppe matérielle, ce doit être pour cela. Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir au hasard... Je commence donc par celle qui est le plus près de moi. Mais là j'entend une voix, elle me dit de ne pas y aller... Cette voix est si lointaine, si mystique... Dois-je l'écouter ? Peut-être est-ce un piège... Ou alors peut-être est-elle une alliée ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit une ennemie, au contraire, c'est une présence rassurante...  
Je décide d'écouter cette voix et je me dirige vers la deuxième possibilité, je commence à m'avancer sur le chemin... Aucune voix ne m'interrompt, ce chemin a pourtant l'air bien sombre... Peu importe, j'ai décidé de l'écouter alors je vais jusqu'au bout. Je continue de marcher, j'ai l'impression que je marche depuis des heures mais je ne ressens aucune fatigue, juste de la lassitude. Le terrain se fait plus tortueux et je dois inspecter chaque morceau sur lequel je marche pour ne pas tomber dans l'obscurité. Puis je traverse un pont fait de cordes qui grince à chacun de mes mouvements.

De nouveau j'arrive sur une route droite et je dois à nouveau faire un choix. Moi qui déteste les devinettes... Je m'avance vers le chemin le plus à droite et j'entend de nouveau cette voix... Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir à qui elle appartient mais je suis son conseil encore une fois. Je continue mon chemin ainsi, attentif aux conseils de cette voix si envoûtante, ensorcelante, si familière... Une voix charmante, séductrice... Mais avec l'écho et sa façon de parler, si mystérieuse, je n'arrive pas à distinguer à qui elle appartient...

**POV Duo**

Je m'avance sur ce chemin que j'ai tant de fois empruntés il y a bien longtemps... Cela me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs, la plupart mauvais, je n'aimais pas être un shinigami mais je suis descendu sur terre pour me battre auprès des humains pour donner un sens à ma vie et j'ai continué à faucher des vies malgré mon départ de l'emna-cho. Je me retrouve devant cette grande bâtisse, là ou j'avais ma vie d'avant, mon bureau, mes collègues... Mais je me remet rapidement en chemin, ramené à la réalité par Hisoka. Il a raison, il ne vaut mieux pas faire attendre les juges...  
Loin de me préoccuper véritablement du sort qu'ils vont me réserver, mes pensées se tournent à nouveau vers Heero... J'espère qu'il réussira... Je ne devrais pas douter, je le connais, je sais qu'il est fort mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour lui... Je sais que je n'aurais pas la chance de retourner près de lui même s'il devient shinigami... Les juges vont prendre leurs mesures pour qu'on ne se voient pas... Quoiqu'il se passe pour moi ou pour lui, nous ne nous reverrons plus... Moi qui voulait toujours veillé sur lui... Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs pour le sauver, je n'avais pas d'autre choix... Si c'était à recommencer, je le referais...

J'arrête de rêvasser alors que le tribunal suprême se dresse devant moi... C'est une énorme bâtisse, vraiment très impressionnante... Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi et moi suivons l'allée remplie de fleurs, c'est vraiment très beau même si c'est artificiel. Les deux énormes portes s'ouvrent lentement en émettant des grincements sinistres puis nous entrons. Je décide de me concentrer, mon regard se fait plus dur, je suis prêt à les affronter. On nous fait patienter pendant plus d'une heure mais je ne me déconcentre pas, j'ai horreur d'attendre mais là plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance car je n'ai malheureusement personne qui m'attend... Tsuzuki n'aime pas non plus attendre, il ne tient plus en place, je vois Hisoka l'engueuler et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ils forment vraiment un beau couple...

Nous rentrons enfin, je me retrouve devant trois juges qui ont l'air vraiment intransigeants... Je sens que ça va être ma fête... Mes accompagnateurs s'assoient sur le côté, ils n'ont pas le droit de rester près de moi. La salle est plongée dans l'obscurité, je suis éclairée par un spot ainsi que mes juges. Ici pas d'avocat, je dois me débrouiller seul. Je vais devoir être convaincant dans mon plaidoyer mais comment leur faire comprendre que j'ai agi par amour... Comment exprimer des sentiments si intenses ? De plus, l'atmosphère qui règne ici me rend très nerveux, je ne pense pas arriver à trouver mes mots mais je ne vais pas me démonter, je veux être à la hauteur pour ne pas me trahir ni trahir la confiance que les autres placent en moi.

**FIN POV**

-Duo maxwell vous êtes inculpé d'avoir utilisé vos pouvoirs de shinigami et par là même d'avoir révéler notre existence à des mortels. De plus, nous n'avons pas retrouvé votre registre ce qui prouve que vous avez effacé toute trace de votre passage dans le monde de l'au-delà. Vous êtes donc considéré comme fugitif.

-Niez-vous ces accusations Mr Maxwell ?

-Non j'admet tout.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Considérant le fait d'avoir effacé toute trace de ma venue ici, je tiens tout simplement à dire que beaucoup d'autres shinigamis y pensent sans oser le faire.

-Comment osez-vous dire ça ? s'offusqua le juge qui se trouvait au milieu.

-C'est simple, nous devenons shinigamis car nous conservons un lien avec le monde d'en bas après notre mort or le travail d'un shinigami consiste à ôter la vie aux mortels et cela est bien trop dur à supporter... Je n'aimais pas être un shinigami, je ne pouvais plus supporter cela... Je voulais aider les humains... Je voulais donner un sens à ma vie...

-De ce point de vue là, il est difficile de vous condamner pour cela Mr Maxwell mais dites-moi pourquoi avoir détruit tous vos efforts en utilisant vos pouvoirs alors que vous étiez enfin libre ? Demanda la seule femme présente parmi les juges.

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer, on ne peut vraiment saisir pourquoi sans avoir déjà ressenti ce type de choses.

-Mr Maxwell, allez droit au but je vous prie.

-Bien Mr le juge.

-Quand j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs, je savais pertinemment que ce monde allait retrouver ma trace et me juger mais j'ai décidé de le faire malgré tout... Je l'ai fait pour sauver une personne qui m'est chère et qui allait mourir si je ne l'aidais pas.

-Vous avez sacrifié votre liberté pour sauver un mortel ?! S'offusqua à nouveau le juge du milieu.

-Je sais que les mortels n'ont pas beaucoup de valeur pour les shinigamis mais pour moi les mortels sont des êtres importants, après tout nous aussi étions mortels avant. De plus, cette personne est très particulière, c'est quelqu'un de très fort, quelqu'un de dévoué, qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver des innocents... Peu de gens sont aussi philanthrope que lui... Peu de gens peuvent l'égaliser...

-Allons je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas nous dire que ce mortel vaut plus qu'un shinigami demanda le juge du à droite.

-C'est pourtant ce que je dis.

-Foutaises s'exclama le juge du milieu.

-C'est la vérité, il est formidable, irremplaçable. Quelqu'un comme lui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune !

-Mais malgré tous vos efforts, il est mort alors tout ça n'a servi à rien.

-Il a préféré mourir car son corps terrestre allait rester handicapé or il voulait aider les personnes qu'il aime. Il a donc décider de tenter de devenir un shinigami, encore une fois, il a fait passer les autres avant lui...

-Bien nous en avons assez entendu. Nous allons délibérés, veuillez vous asseoir en attendant. Les juges sortirent sans plus de cérémonie et Duo retourna près de ces camarades shinigamis.

-Je suis mal barré, ne ? Le natté tenta d'alléger la situation mais le coeur n'y était pas vraiment.

Tsuzuki lui fit un sourire compatissant tandis qu'Hisoka et Tatsumi gardaient leur réserve habituelle. Ils attendirent tous en silence, les deux clowns de service n'ayant plus la force de garder le masque de gaieté.

Après une heure, les juges refirent leur apparition. Ils n'avaient pas pris longtemps, encore un mauvais point pour le natté. Duo se mit de nouveau face aux juges, il était résigné...

-Duo Maxwell, pour avoir fait connaître l'existence des shinigamis aux mortels dans l'espoir de sauver une âme qui était destinée à être recueilli dans l'au-delà et par la même pour avoir brisé les règles les plus élémentaires des shinigamis, nous vous condamnons à l'exil. Vous serez envoyés sur terre, votre mémoire sera effacé, vous ne vous souviendrez d'aucune de vos vies que ce soit la toute première ou votre vie en tant que shinigami et même votre descente sur terre ensuite. Nous avons, comme vous pouvez le constater, était clément en réalisant votre souhait de vivre parmi les humains. Néanmoins vous ne pourrez retourner sur terre qu'une fois la guerre finie, nous nous assurons ainsi qu'aucune circonstance pourrait vous rappeler que vous êtes shinigami et que vous veniez à utiliser vos pouvoirs par la suite. Vous resterez toujours un shinigami cela va de soit, vous savez aussi bien que nous qu'une fois qu'on l'est on le reste mais cette fois n'ayant pas conscience d'en être un et ne connaissant pas leur existence, vous ne vous servirez pas de vos pouvoirs et notre secret restera ainsi bien gardé. D'ici à ce que la guerre d'en bas finisse, vous serez emprisonné. Néanmoins nous vous accordons un droit de visite limité. Des objections ?

-Non. De toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait pensa Duo s'efforçant de rester calme pour ne pas tuer les juges.

-Je suis profondément désolé Duo.

-Bah je m'attendais à pire à vrai dire... Y'a plus qu'à espérer que la guerre finisse bientôt... déclara t'il avec un sourire triste.

-En tout cas tu peux compter sur nous pour venir te voir le plus souvent possible ! Et je t'amènerais plein de gâteaux.

-Vrai ? Trop cool, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Tsuzuki lui répondit par un sourire triste.

-Le fait que tu puisses retourner sur terre est déjà une bonne chose, il faut voir les bons côtés.

-Hisoka a raison, il faut garder espoir tu vas pouvoir refaire ta vie comme tu le voulais.

-Oui tu as raison Tatsumi, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant toutes ces années.

L'ainé hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le groupe vit s'avancer deux armoires à glace.

-Bon bah visiblement c'est l'heure...

-A bientôt Duo fit Tatsumi.

-A bientôt...

-Duo ne reviendra pas ? demanda Quatre tristement.

-Non, nous sommes désolés répondit Tsuzuki.

-Il nous a donné un message pour vous. Hisoka tendit la lettre à l'arabe.

_Cher Quat-chan, _

_Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'on se revoit...  
Vous allez beaucoup me manquer... J'ai passé des moments exceptionnels avec vous. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec vous et je vous remercie pour tout et surtout pour m'avoir supporter...  
Le caractère de cochon de Wufei va beaucoup me manquer ainsi que les courses poursuites quand je cachais son sabre... Trowa va me manquer aussi, il parlait pas beaucoup mais je vais quand même ressentir son manque surtout la tranquillité qui se dégageait de lui. Et toi aussi tu vas me manquer, tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer trouver un meilleur ami comme toi ni même une personne comme toi avec tant de gentillesse, de dévouement... Je ne sais pas encore quel va être ma punition mais je ne regrette pas mon acte... Je n'aurais pas pu continué à vivre sans mon Hee-chan... Bon je vais m'arrêter là parce que j'ai plein de choses à régler encore... Passe le bonjour aux deux icebergs et embête un peu Wufei pour moi. Gros bisous et soyez heureux car on ne vit qu'une fois... _

_D.M_

-Duo mon ami, tu vas beaucoup nous manquer... J'espère que ta deuxième vie sera plus heureuse que la première... Et j'espère te retrouver quand tu reviendras... Nous ferons tout pour te retrouver et rien ni personne ne nous en empêchera. 

**A SUIVRE**


	9. épilogue

**auteur **: misao girl

**couple** : 01&02, tsuzuki& hisoka **__**

BETWEEN SHINIGAMIS AND HUMANS 9

**Deux ans après, soit AC 198**

Deux yeux améthyste perdus et embrumés par le sommeil s'ouvrirent lentement pour se refermer aussitôt devant l'intensité de la source de lumière qu'était le magnifique soleil du mois d'août. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux tentant de reprendre ces esprits mais absolument rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne savait pas où il était, il se rappelait tout juste de son nom et de son prénom. Rien sur son passé ne lui venait à l'esprit ni aucun indice sur le lieu où il était. Il reporta son regard sur le plafond, un plafond blanc, il sentit qu'il détestait ça. Il examina la pièce : une pièce avec le strict nécessaire, très simple, impersonnelle, il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Il sortit du lit où il était allongé puis le détailla, un lit tout simple avec des draps blancs. Il ne se sentait pas mais alors pas du tout à l'aise dans cette pièce... Il lui semblait même que son corps se révulsait à l'idée de se trouver enfermé ici, ces tripes semblaient se retourner et ces cheveux s'hérisser. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna vivement se mettant sur ces gardes, d'où lui venait cette méfiance, il l'ignorait mais elle semblait être innée pour lui. -

Enfin réveillé Mr Maxwell, bon retour parmi les vivants déclara une femme d'environ trente ans avec un sourire espiègle. Le natté se détendit aussitôt, cette femme ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, il ne savait pas expliquer comment il le savait mais il le sentait.

-Euh... Vous êtes ?

-Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi mon coeur ? Je suis vexée ! Alors que je t'ai donné tant de choses...

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... -Calme toi je rigole ! T'es trop mignon quand t'es paniqué, tu sais ? Bon cessons de plaisanter, je suis ton médecin. Tu as eu un accident de voiture et tu es tombé dans le coma. Tu es là depuis deux ans.

-Ah...Euh d'accord... Mais généralement on se réveille pas d'un coma de deux ans comme ça.

-Tu as peut être quelques séquelles morales mais rien physiquement, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. -Je ne me souviens que de mon nom.

-Le coma t'as rendu amnésique alors.

-Pourrais-je retrouver la mémoire ?

-Après une si longue période, je ne pense pas mais tu t'en tires bien tu sais.

-Je m'en doute. Est-ce que j'ai de la famille ?

-Tu es orphelin, nous avons consulté ton dossier car nous n'avions aucun numéro pour joindre qui que ce soit.

-Ah ok...

-Ne sois pas triste... Tu vas pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie...

-Oui...

-Je suis sur que tu vas rencontrer plein de gens sympas ! Tu es le genre de personnes qui attirent irrésistiblement les autres par sa sympathie et son sourire.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sur !

-Vous savez quelque chose de mon passé ?

-Non ton dossier ne dit pas grand chose visiblement tu n'as jamais été scolarisé, tu suivais sûrement des cours à l'orphelinat.

-Pourrais-je avoir le nom de cet orphelinat ?

-Malheureusement il n'existe plus, et ces membres sont dispersés un peu partout. Je vais te donner le même conseil que je donne à toutes les personnes se trouvant dans ta situation, recommence ta vie et sois heureux, ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans l'ombre du passé.

-Oui je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et je sens que c'est pas mon genre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

-Bonne décision !

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-T'as déjà envie de me quitter ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça mais...

-T'inquiète je te taquine ! Je veux que tu restes au moins deux jours en observation mais tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer je te rassure. Je vais te tenir compagnie.

Le châtain fit un sourire à la jeune femme qu'il trouvait décidément très sympathique.

  
-Allo ? fit une voix jeune et fatiguée.

-Bonjour, Myaria Katsuragi à votre service. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, je sais que vous êtes très occupé...

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, je suis très content de vous parler.

-Je vous appelle pour vous dire qu'il s'est réveillé. Comme je le pensais, il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour récupérer, les procédés d'effacement de mémoire sont très fatigants.

-Je suis si heureux, merci beaucoup pour vous être occupé de lui mlle Katsuragi. Quand puis-je venir le chercher ?

-D'ici deux jours je pense. Mais un problème se pose, que dois-je lui dire car il faut qu'il recommence sa vie mais il est censé avoir nul part où aller et il ne faut pas éveiller ses soupçons.

-Je le sais... Je vais imaginer une histoire qui tienne la route, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous rappellerais d'ici peu.

-Bien je vous remercie.

-Merci à vous.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire nostalgique et soulagé, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre dorénavant.

##########

-Alors content ? Tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir.

-Oui mais je suis inquiet, je n'ai aucun point de repère et je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais vivre.

-Heureusement pour toi tu as un docteur qui t'adore et prend bien soin de toi.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Figure toi que tu avais un boulot avant ton accident, j'ai recontacté ton patron qui a été ravi d'apprendre que tu allais bien et qui a accepté de te réembaucher.

-Mais c'est génial !! Merci beaucoup ! L'américain sauta au cou de la jeune femme et lui donna une bise sonore sur la joue.

-Alors c'est quoi mon boulot ?

-Vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements.

-Et bien ça a l'air cool ! Et je suis bien payé ?

-Oh que oui, tu bosses dans un grand magasin hyper classe !

-Trop cool !!!

-Et je t'ai aussi amené quelques annonces, je pense que tu devrais trouver un appart, de préférence opte pour la cohabitation, c'est la meilleure solution. En plus tu es quelqu'un qui déteste la solitude alors...

-Vi je suis tout à fait d'accord, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être ton petit protégé !

-Je te le fais pas dire, c'est un véritable honneur pour toi fit la femme taquine. Ils se mirent tous deux à rire.

-Plus sérieusement, t'as intérêt à me rendre visite !

-Promis !

-Tiens c'est pour toi. La jeune femme tendit quelques billets au jeune homme.

-Non je peux pas accepter...

-Tu me rembourseras.

-Je te dois une vraie fortune à mon avis vu que je squatte chez toi depuis deux ans.

-Que veux-tu, je ne pouvais que garder avec moi un aussi beau jeune homme, je n'allais pas te laisser à l'hôpital !

-Bah tu sais ta chambre d'hôte est pas mieux !

-Hé ! Quelle ingratitude !

-Je plaisante ma belle ! Merci pour tout, je te rembourserais promis !

-Je te fais confiance. A bientôt Duo et n'oublie pas la première chose à faire c'est d'aller voir ton patron.

-Oui t'inquiète... A bientôt.

-Oui.

Le natté quitta son hôte avec un petit pincement au coeur mais il se promit de revenir le plus vite possible.

###########

L'américain fut très bien accueilli à son travail et commença à travailler sur le champ souffrant de son manque d'activité. Il se prit une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit et décida que dès le lendemain il partirait à la recherche d'un domicile après son travail.

###########

-Mr le directeur, Mr Winner souhaite vous parler.

-Passez le moi.

-Bonjour Mr Winner, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Je vous remercie. Comment s'est passée cette journée ?

-Votre ami a très bien travaillé, il plaît beaucoup à nos clients et leur donne de très bons conseils.

-Je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté de l'embaucher.

-Mais c'est tout naturel, je vous devez un service et je suis très content du travail de ce jeune homme. Je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir fourni un si bon élément.

-Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant de ces activités et de m'appeler si un problème surgit.

-Oui Mr Winner mais je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Merci, je vous suis très redevable. A bientôt.

-Certainement Mr Winner, bonne journée.

Le blond décrocha absolument ravi, tout marchait comme prévu, il avait réussi à inventer une vie à Duo. Il lui avait trouvé un travail et il espérait que le reste marcherait également, si tout ce passait comme prévu alors tout redeviendrait comme avant du moins il l'espérait.

Le natté était épuisé, cette journée de travail avait été éreintante, toutes les clientes le réclamaient et il était sans cesse en train de courir d'une cliente à l'autre... Il aurait voulu rentrer directement à l'hôtel et se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud malheureusement il devait absolument allait à la recherche d'un appart car bien que l'hôtel qu'il avait choisi était assez modeste, sa paye ne lui permettrait pas de continuer ainsi bien longtemps et il était connu que trouver un appart était très long. Il sortit de son sac les annonces que son docteur lui avait donné, il les parcourut des yeux et fut attiré par l'une d'entre elles.

-Whaouh super classe ! C'est carrément une villa ! Pourquoi quelqu'un qui vit dans un tel luxe désire un coloc' ? Bah je vais jeter un coup d'oeil, ça va être au-dessus de mes moyens mais j'ai grave envie de visiter ce palace ! L'américain se mit en chemin, il prit les transports en commun après s'être assuré du chemin à suivre sur un plan. Cette maison était à une demie-heure de train environ.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste étaient époustouflé, il marchait le long du chemin menant à la villa. Tout autour de lui s'étendaient des fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres, il était absolument émerveillé par tant de beauté. Il prit sa respiration avant de sonner à l'imposante porte qui se dressait devant lui.

Il trouva enfin le courage de sonner et attendit quelques minutes anxieux se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de venir déranger le propriétaire alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se payer le luxe de vivre là. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un jeune homme d'environ son âge avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux turquoises envoûtants. Il se surprit à le comparer à un ange. Son interlocuteur le regardait avec un immense sourire et beaucoup de tendresse. Le natté se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais un sentiment de plénitude et de joie l'envahit rapidement devant l'intérêt qu'on lui portait.

Le jeune homme l'invita à rentrer en gardant son sourire aux lèvres. Le natté répondit par un sourire chaleureux. L'intérieur de la maison était étonnement sobre pour une villa pareille, rien n'était extravagant, tout était fait pour être confortable, un vrai nid douillet. Le blond lui fit visiter la maison et ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour prendre le thé. Le châtain était heureux, il ne savait comment l'expliquer mais il se sentait si bien en compagnie du blond. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, il ressentait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange comme si son interlocuteur pouvait lire en lui...

-Alors la maison vous plaît-elle ?

-Oui elle est absolument magnifique.

-Je vous remercie.

-Mais pourquoi cherchez-vous un colocataire ?

-J'aime être entouré tout simplement.

-Malheureusement je ne pense pas avoir les moyens...

Le blond se mit à sourire, il révéla le prix qu'il attendait au natté qui le regarda incrédule.

-C'est impossible, ce prix-là ça vaut pour des apparts modestes !

-Je vais vous expliquer, en fait je ne suis pas seul à vivre ici. Il y a deux autres colocataires également et comme nous nous partageons les frais et bien cela aboutit à un prix peu élevé.

-Même comme ça je trouve ce prix très bas... Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

-Dois-je en conclure que vous accepter de vivre avec nous ?

-Et comment !

-Je suis très heureux que vous acceptiez, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Comme vous l'avez vu votre chambre est déjà meublée. Il ne vous reste plus qu'a amener vos affaires personnelles.

-Vi c'est parfait !

-Quand pouvez-vous emménager ?

-Dès aujourd'hui. La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux autres jeunes hommes du même âge. Le natté en déduisit que c'était les autres colocataires, il les détailla de plus près. L'un était très grand il devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui, cheveux châtains dont une mèche cachait un oeil. Ces yeux étaient absolument magnifiques, des yeux émeraudes qui semblaient scintiller. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de calme incroyable. L'autre était asiatique, il avait des cheveux noirs et ces yeux étaient de la même couleur. Son regard était particulièrement pénétrant, si intense... Il semblait sérieux, un aspect renforcé par sa coupe de cheveux, les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière et attachés dans une queue de cheval. Décidément il avait de la chance, il allait vivre avec trois apollons.

-Duo Maxwell voici Trowa Barton et Chang Wufei, nos deux colocataires.

-Enchantés répondit le natté en serrant la main des jeunes hommes et en leur dédiant un sourire qui reçut pour réponse deux hochements de tête. Le châtain sentait qu'il allait se sentir vraiment bien dans cette maison, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais encore une fois il le sentait.

-C'est bien que vous soyez arrivé, on va pouvoir aider Duo à ramener ces affaires.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine de vous dérangez...

-Cela ne nous dérange pas le rassura le blond. Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Ok alors let's go !

**Un an après**

-Cette fois ils vont avoir du mal à nous refuser quoique ce soit ! Nous sommes devenus de véritables héros, ne Hee-chan ? T'en pense quoi ?

-Je pense qu'ils nous doivent beaucoup et qu'ils vont devoir réaliser mon souhait le plus cher sauf s'ils veulent une insurrection.

-Ouais on va pouvoir les mener par le bout du nez !

-Du calme Tsuzuki et Heero évite de le conforter dans son idée déclara Hisoka toujours imperturbable.

-Gomen Hisoka mais ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend ce moment...

-J'ai ma petite idée sur ce que tu vas leur demander déclara Tsuzuki avec un clin d'oeil à l'attention du brun. Le japonais eut un sourire entendu.

Les plus haut dirigeants du monde de l'au-delà s'étaient réunis, ils ne pouvaient échapper à leurs obligations après un tel événement. Tatsumi avait été choisi comme médiateur étant donné son sens de la diplomatie et sa subtilité.

-Messieurs les hauts conseillers les salua Tatsumi. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête.

-Bien je vais faire cours car je pense qu'après de tels événements, tout le monde souhaite se reposer. Aux vus des exploits accomplis par les trois shinigamis que sont Tsuzuki Asato, son partenaire Hisoka ainsi qu'Heero Yui, je demande que leur courage soit récompensé.

-Quelles sont vos demandes ?

-Tsuzuki Asato souhaite pouvoir vivre sur terre tout en continuant à travailler en tant que shinigami, Heero Yui souhaite retourner sur terre, il souhaite cesser de travailler en tant que shinigami mais désire garder ces pouvoirs qu'il n'utilisera pas bien entendu. Il souhaite également que la restriction de ne pas pouvoir voir Duo Maxwell soit ôtée. Quand à Hisoka, il souhaite également pouvoir vivre sur terre et avoir un emploi du temps plus allégé pour tenter de vivre comme un mortel.

-Vos demandes sont un peu excessives et c'est un euphémisme.

-Je ne les juge pas excessives étant donné qu'à eux trois ils ont sauvés le monde de l'au-delà. Si Muraki avait réussi à finaliser son projet, notre monde n'existerait plus, il se serait transformer en véritable chaos et toutes les règles régissant l'univers seraient devenues caduques. Ils ont évités l'annihilation de toute vie sur terre et ici. Je pense que leurs revendications sont justifiées mais si vous voulez nous pouvons faire un référendum parmi les habitants de notre monde déclara le brun avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Nous acceptons vos conditions.

#########

-Alors ? demanda tsuzuki anxieux.

-Nos demandes ont été accepté répondit Tatsumi.

-Super !! Je vais enfin vivre sur terre et pouvoir dévaliser toutes les boulangeries !

-Tu es vraiment puéril Tsuzuki déclara Hisoka.

-Maieuh ! De toute façon c'est ce qui fait mon charme rétorqua t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le blond se mit à rougir et prit un air désinvolte pour cacher sa gêne.

Tsuzuki avait invité son partenaire pour lui montrer son appart sur terre. En voyant l'état de l'appartement alors que le brun n'y vivait que depuis 10 jours, Hisoka décida de s'y installer également car son partenaire ne pouvait décemment pas vivre seul. Il avait pris pour excuse le fait que c'était ainsi plus facile pour leur mission mais le brun n'était pas dupe néanmoins il n'avait pas taquiné le blond qui ne s'en plaignait sachant parfaitement que son coéquipier avait vu clair dans son jeu.

-Tsuzuki ?

-Hai ?

-Pourquoi continues tu d'être shinigami ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait comme Heero ?

-Parce que sinon ma vie serait devenue très ennuyeuse bien évidemment.

-Ne me mens pas, je te rappelle que je suis empathe.

-Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ? Tu dois t'en douter après tout.

-Je veux l'entendre.

-Tu me fais un caprice ? demanda Tsuzuki, moqueur.

Le brun soupira et baissa les armes.

-Je reste car tu restes et je ne veux pas que tu aies à chercher un autre coéquipier. C'est vrai qui pourrais te supporter à part moi ?

-Baka répondit le blond tout en souriant intérieurement.

##########

Duo ne tenait pas en place, Quatre lui avait dit qu'un de leur ami allait emménager également chez eux et le natté était pressé de le rencontrer. Cela faisait un an qu'il habitait avec eux et des liens très forts s'étaient tissés entre eux, il avait l'impression de les connaître depuis très longtemps. Il avait hâte de savoir si ça allait être pareil avec le nouveau colocataire. Quatre lui avait dit que le jeune homme en question, un certain Heero, habitait avec eux avant mais était parti pour un long voyage mais qu'il l'avait appelé hier pour dire qu'il revenait. L'américain s'était levé tôt, n'arrivant plus à dormir tellement il était excité par la venue du nouveau, depuis lors il tournait en rond dans la maison et personne n'arrivait à le calmer.

Il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte et arrêta enfin de tourner en rond, il entendit Quatre lui dire d'aller ouvrir depuis la bibliothèque. Il ne se fit pas prier davantage. Il fut stupéfait de se retrouver nez à nez avec le plus bel homme de la terre, un japonais aux yeux bleus surprenants. Bleu n'était pas la couleur exacte, c'était plutôt cobalt. Il détailla l'asiatique, un corps fin mais musclé, un visage incroyablement beau, des yeux envoutants, une bouche pulpeuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand le japonais lui dédia son plus beau sourire et il rougit encore plus quand ce dernier lui dit :

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer maintenant ou tu n'as pas fini de me mater ?

Le natté s'écarta aussitôt laissant le japonais passer et il referma la porte avec un air ravi au visage. Depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, il ressentait un manque étrange qui n'avait pas été comblé malgré le bonheur qu'il éprouvait en vivant dans celle villa avec Trowa, Quatre et Wuffy comme il l'appelait. Mais cette fois le manque avait été comblé il ne s'était plus fait ressentir dès lors que les améthyste avaient croisé le regard cobalt. Pour la première fois de sa vie Duo se sentait entier.

**FIN**


End file.
